Valentines
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: Valentine is the spirit of love, and best friends with Jack Frost. Not many believe in her, yet. But, she's okay with her life. What will Val do when a new evil, worse than Pitch Black himself, arises? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hiya! So, I watched Rise of the Guardians a little bit ago, and this story popped in my head. Accordingly, I HAD to write it down, and share it with all you amazing people! I** ** _also_** **started writing another story in this fanbase, but that can't be posted until I have finished Awaken, and the sequel to Awaken, Vivify. Because, that's going to be a series, and I'm already in the middle of writing all four stories in said series.**

 **Okay, sorry for rambling. I tend to do that a lot. For the most part, you can just ignore these Author's Notes. But, I will occasionally put in (somewhat) important information.**

 **Well, now that you all know about me, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

I laughed as I watched Jack Frost play with the kids, even if they were the only ones who see me. No one else believed in me. Yet. I know that more people will believe in me someday. I've believed it for over three hundred years. I shook out of my thoughts, and looked around for Jack. He wasn't there. I saw a trail of ice, and knew that he went in that direction. Probably with a kid. I laughed, and began running.

"Jack!" I called. "I'm gonna kill you!"

I saw him flying down the road, a child on a sled on tow. He heard me, and flipped over. "It's not my fault you're slow, Val!"

Oh, yeah, maybe I should introduce myself. My name's Val, short for Valentine. Can you guess what holiday I'm in charge of? Yep, you guessed it. Valentine's Day. The 'Hallmark Holiday', full of love, hearts, couples, and cupids. The cupids actually work for me, like Tooth, with all her baby teeth. The only thing: people believe in my cupids. Not me. You know how annoying it is to have your workers seen and given all the credit, and not you?

Before you even think it, no, I'm not all lovey-dovey, and cutesy, and weak, and BLEH! I prefer being more... tough love.

Well... I may _occasionally_ be _kinda_ lovey-dovey, but that just comes with the job.

I shook my head again. I get lost in thought a lot. I looked at Jack, who was focused on something _other_ than Jamie. I gasped as Jamie began drifting into the road. "Jack! Child! Now!"

He snapped back to attention, and saved Jamie, throwing him of a ramp and into the air. Jack flipped around, and smiled. "Val! Got it! Chill!"

I shook my head, and marched over to him, pointing in mock anger. "One: don't mock me. Two," I crossed my arms and smirked. "'Chill'? Really? That's bad, even for you, Jack."

He shrugged, and gave me a cheesy smile. "What can I say, Val? I'm just that _cool._ "

He gave me a sly look, and I laughed, and smacked him upside the head. He ducked, and rubbed where I hit him. "Ow! Not cool, Val, not cool!"

I chuckled. "Tough love."

"Jack! Val!" Jamie called out for us. "Come here!"

We ran over, and Jamie cried out "Now!"

On his signal, all the kids jumped out from their various hiding spots, and ambushed us. I stood, frozen in shock, with my mouth hanging open. What's worse is that I was only wearing shorts, a pink tee, brown finger-less leather gloves, and my brown leather jacket, which honestly didn't provide any warmth. Cold never really bothered me, but this was cold _and_ wet _and_ unexpected, which made it worse. Jack and I shared a mutinous look, and Jack made little snow storms over all the kids' heads, that followed them when they tried to duck away or run. Then, we made as many snowballs as we could, and threw them at the kids. When we were done, the kids and I flopped back, and started making snow angels. I loved this. Just playing around, like a normal teenager. Like I wasn't powerful. Like I wasn't immortal.

Like I hadn't died.

Pippa pulled me out of my melancholy thought by tugging on my sleeve. "Val? When are you and Jack going to get together?"

I was taken aback by this question. For being in charge of love, I never thought of my own love life. I just really didn't care. "Never. Jack and I are just friends."

"Why?" Pippa asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in charge of love? Doesn't that mean that you should have a boyfriend?"

I laughed. "Why would that be? I'm busy enough worrying about other people's love lives to worry about my own. Besides, I don't need a boyfriend."

"Okay," she singsonged. "Come on, I think they're building a snowman!"

We built a huge snowman, the kids and I driving Jack crazy by singing _Do You Want to Build a Snowman_ , from _Frozen_. He absolutely _hated_ that movie. To be honest, I kinda did, too. Just not as much as him, which made it that much more entertaining to tease him with it.

All too soon, the snow day was over, and the kids were being called home. Jack and I parted ways, as well, him going to sleep in a tree near his lake, me finding a cozy little cave a while away.

* * *

When I woke up, I started looking for Jack. I really couldn't leave him alone for that long. The last time I did was the blizzard of '68. Bunny _still_ hasn't forgiven Jack for that. I didn't see him anywhere around Burgess, nor did I see any clouds in the sky. I figured I'd go to the North Pole, and see if Jack was causing any mischief there.

I walked into the workshop, and looked around at the yeti's working hard for Christmas, which was just a few weeks away, and the elves being stupid. I walked into the room with the globe, and the sunroof for Manny. I smiled sadly, looking at all the lights representing all the children who believed.

Suddenly, I cried out in pain, and clutched my head. It felt like every cell in my body was on fire. A cold, malicious voice pounded loudly in my head. "Oh, what's wrong, Val? Can't take the heat? This is _nothing_ compared to what's coming."

The voice left, and the pain ebbed away enough for me to notice that the globe was on fire. Before I could react, the flames went out, leaving the globe unscathed. I jumped up, and backed away in fear. This could only mean one thing, and it was very, _very_ bad. I ran out of the room to find North.

 **A/N- Well! Chapter One, everybody! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna rip it to shreds and burn my house down? I'm okay with any of those! (Okay, maybe not the last one...) Tell me what you think. Fave, follow, review, and PM me! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Wow, three reviews in a little over an hour?! That awesome! At least, for me. I get very excited about every review, fave, and follow. By the way, I'm going to start responding to reviews here. I know I do that a lot in my other stories, but I'll be doing all of them her, now, as well as in my other stories.**

 **Joyfulelf: thanks! I'm kinda excited about it, too! And thanks for being a loyal supporter.**

 **daringwolf2000: Thank you so much! And, I** ** _love_** **writing cliffhangers, as you may have noticed a tiny bit from my other stories. Thanks for being a loyal supporter of my stuff, too, by the way!**

 **Just Someone: Well, I'm glad that you like it overall. But, tell me what you disliked about it, too. love to get feedback of all kinds!**

 **Okay, no important announcements, so, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

I slammed open the door to North's workshop. Still holding the door, I leaned against it, panting heavily. North just raised a bushy eyebrow at me, and spoke in his Russian accent. "Can I help you?"

"Problem," I gasped, still catching my breath. "Big...Big big BIG HUGE PROBLEM!"

North stood up. "What is it?"

"Call the Guardians. I'll explain then."

Not twenty minutes later, all the Guardians were gathered in the globe room. They all looked expectantly at North, but it was Bunnymund who first broke the silence. "What's the emergency?"

North held his palms up. "I don't know any more than you do. It was Val who called the meeting."

He stepped back, and motioned for me to take the floor. I stepped nervously forward. Normally, public speaking never bothered me, but this was a bit different. This was an emergency.

"Well," I began. "I came here, looking for Jack, because he cannot be trusted on his own for more than twenty minutes," The others chuckled, while Jack let out an indignant cry.

"Hey!"

I waved him off, and continued, more confident now. I sobered up immediately, though, as I came to the next part of the story. "I walked into the globe room, looking to see if North knew where he was. Suddenly, it felt like every cell in my body was on fire. I had a splitting headache. I collapsed to the ground in pain, and then a voice entered my head."

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Tooth flew around me nervously, checking to make sure I wasn't damaged.

"I'm fine." I brushed off her concern, and continued. "The voice said, and I quote, 'This is nothing compared to what's coming.' Then, the globe erupted into flames, and the pain left."

Everyone glanced up at the globe, which didn't have a single mark on it. Jack's eyes widened in realization, and he looked to me with fear. "It couldn't be-"

I bit my lip, and nodded. "I think it is."

The other Guardians looked between me and Jack, perplexed.

"What?" Bunny said.

I looked back at Jack, and sighed. "I think it's my sister."

Jack looked down at the ground, but the others just looked confused. Tooth tilted her head. "Who?"

"My sister," I said. "She's…" I looked down, and blinked away my tears. "She's evil. The spirit of fire, and hate, and anger, and spite, and I believe she took over fear, when Pitch was defeated. Her name's Seraphina. She died only a few years before I did, in a duel between her and her former best friend, over something so petty I can't even remember it."

"It was me," Jack said quietly. "They had been fighting over me, and I was the one who caused a rift in their friendship. I was the one who killed her."

I shook my head. "No, you didn't, Jack. Her anger and hatred got the best of her. You had nothing to do with it. Her temper was going to be the end of her no matter what."

"Why would the Man in the Moon make her a spirit, though?" Tooth asked.

I looked at her sadly. "Why would he make Pitch a spirit? Balance. Because the world needs darkness to thrive. but, that doesn't matter. What matters is that she holds a grudge. For very long periods of time."

"What does that have to do with this, though?" Sandy asked, through signs above his head.

I sighed. "Sera wants to destroy the world. She wants to see it burn, and then dance on the ashes. There is nothing she wants more than to make the world experience the pain she thinks she's been put through."

Bunny tapped his foot impatiently. "But, what does this have to do with her holding a grudge?"

I bit my lip, until I tasted blood in my mouth. "She blames me more than anyone. That's the reason Jack died. That's the reason I died. She will burn the world, and burn me with it. She wants to kill everything, just so that she can finally kill me, too."

 **A/N- *Takes deep breath through nose* Ahhhh. Smell that? That's the smell of my evil mind-gears turning, and of fan hatred. I love that smell, don't you? The smell that comes when a chapter is short, and ends in a cliffhanger, or a huge bomb that was dropped on you? It's amazing. And easy to create. I love creating that smell.**

 **Okay, I know, I'm evil and weird, but it's kinda late-ish, and my mind is dead. Leaf me aloe! Haha. Until next time, my friends! Fave, follow, review, and PM me with all your hate-mail about how evil I can be! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Heyo! Cake Pasta, peoples! (haha, get it? like que pasa? it means what's up) My mind has officially imploded. I hate school. I may have mentioned this once or twice. Can it be optional yet? What about sleep? I mean, I love it, but it usually doesn't love me. Stupid nocturnal tendencies. Makes me doze off during math.**

 **Anyway! Reviews!**

 **Joyfulelf: Thanks! And don't you just love the smell?**

 **daringwolf2000: yeah, I actually found it in a comic I was reading on Webtoons. It was said by a totally amazing character, so of course I have to use it now. That, and it's just kinda something I'd say... Along with cake pasta. (my stepdad taught me that one! I say it to my Spanish teacher all the time!) And yeah, Life just likes to murder my characters. It's fun to watch in my mind. (which is really bad, because my main OCs are usually based off myself, only waaaay bada$$ier!)**

 **The Viking Penguin: Haha, thanks! And yeah, I always feel like my chapters are short, but then I look at other people's works, and see that they're about the same length. Always makes me feel better. You keep being epic, too! Can't wait to keep reading your stories!**

 **Okay, onto dah storah! (you know, the only part of this you guys** ** _actually_** **care about...XD)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG**

The others just stood there in stunned silence. I never talked about my past, or my family. Never. It was just too painful. Besides, it didn't matter now, right? I'm the spirit of love. I have other things to worry about.

Like my deranged sister trying to take over the world.

I watched as the Guardians' faces turned from pure shock, to varying degrees of concern, sympathy, and anger. Jack's face stayed blank. He knew how he died. But he knew next to nothing about mine, even though we died on the same day. He also didn't know that my sister had a part to play in it.

"This is bad." No duh, North. He walked over, and opened the sunroof. I watched as it opened, allowing Manny's light to shine down. "What should we do, Manny?"

The moonlight didn't respond. No pictures, no messages, no new Guardians. Nothing. We were on our own.

* * *

This was worse than I expected. I bit my lip, dreading the oncoming storm. Turning to the others, I cleared my throat. They had been arguing over what it meant, and what we would have to do. They stopped, and turned to me. "Listen, this is my fight. I'll take care of it."

They all looked shocked. North shook his head. "If it endangers the world, it is or fight."

"No," I shook my head adamantly. "I don't need your help. Seraphina's my sister. It's my job to stop her. I can't have you all getting in the way."

"Then why would you come to us?" Bunny asked.

I sighed. "Because the Man in the Moon responds to you. Usually. If I was going to get answers out of him, it would be through you all."

"Why won't you let us help?" Jack asked.

I bit my lip. "Because I'm not going to let people risk their lives for something I can handle on my own. Something that's my problem."

"But-" Tooth started. I cut her off.

"You all have your own things to worry about. Let me take care of this. It's not like anyone really believes in me, anyway." I said bitterly.

They started to protest, but I had already shot one of my arrows that created a portal to wherever I wished to go.

* * *

I sighed, and walked through the hot desert. Sand stung my eyes, kicked up by the roasting wind. The sun beat mercilessly down on me, hellbent on melting me into a puddle of goo. If my sister was anywhere, it was somewhere hot, with a lot of hatred, anger, and fear.

Which was why I was in Iraq.

I saw a small town ahead, and began walking towards it. Once there, I saw people fighting, arguing, and just generally causing a ruckus. Two angry kids ran right through me, not even knowing I was there.

I bit my lip- it was apparently a habit of mine- and looked around for my sister. I figure that this is as good a place as any for her to be. Tensions seem to be running higher than they should. It's the middle of the day in a dry desert. Why not?

I heard a giggle behind me, and turned to see a girl a few years my senior, with fiery red hair, and tanned skin, sitting on the roof of a building, wearing a crimson dress. She hopped gracefully down, and walked over to me. As she walked, the temperature near me rose, and the people she passed grew increasingly violent. Giving me a sugar-coated smile, she spoke in a condescending voice. "Well, well. Lookie who we have here."

I growled. "What do you want, Seraphina?"

She laughed. "Oh, I want many, many different things. You may have to specify. But, what do you want? You're the one who came to me."

"Only because you attacked me first," I spat. My hands curled into fists at my side, itching to shoot her face off with my bow. "Care to explain that?"

Sera sighed dramatically. "What? Is a girl not allowed to have a little fun? After all, this life can be so boring."

"What do you want?" I repeated my question from earlier. She just raised an eyebrow, and I clarified. "What do you want with me?"

Seraphina tapped her chin. "Hm, well, that's a different question entirely." She walked closer, and leaned forward, until our noses almost touched. The heat was suffocating, but I refused to flinch, and show her weakness. She smiled evilly, and whispered. "I want to see you break."

Sera stepped back, and began walking away. Looking over her shoulder, she waved her fingers at me. "Ta ta!"

Then she was gone. I clenched my fists, and punched the wall next to me, leaving a gaping hole in the stone.

* * *

I sat alone in my cave, throwing rocks at the wall. I was furious at my sister. What did I ever do to her! Why should she be out to kill me! Why did I have to deal with this? Why did I have to deal with any of this?! I never wanted to be a spirit! Especially the spirit of something as stupid as love! Who needs love, huh? No one even believes in me! The lovey-dovey people are never the heroines. I hated all of this. Screaming, I threw a pebble out the cave opening, but it didn't clatter to the ground, as I had been anticipating.

"Ow!" Jack stepped in, rubbing his forehead. "What did this poor pebble ever do to you, huh? Or my face?!"

My only response was an almost feral-sounding growl. I didn't even stand up from my seat on the cave floor. I didn't want to talk to anyone. All I wanted to do was continue murdering the cave wall.

Jack, ever my best friend, realized this. Which is probably why he didn't leave. Instead, Jack sat down next to me, staff laying on the floor next to him. I sighed, and leaned against him. He knew I didn't need anything else. I didn't want someone to try to comfort me, or make me feel weak. I didn't need someone to listen to my sob story, or make me tell it. I just needed someone to be there. That's all I needed. And Jack knew that, which was why we were such good friends. I felt tears start to roll down my face, which was uncharacteristic for me. I never let anyone see me down. Serious, angry, maybe. But, that was different. I never showed sadness or fear. That was showing weakness. But, that didn't matter right now. I couldn't stop them from flowing. I sobbed silently, and Jack rubbed circles around my back in a comforting gesture.

Without meaning to, we fell asleep like that.

 **A/N- Wow. I didn't mean for the end to be so... bittersweet. I don't usually do bittersweet. I don't really like the way it twists around my (nonexistent) heartstrings. I don't think this was one of my better chapters. But, I'll admit, I kinda liked that ending. What about you all? Tell me what you thought! Fave, follow, review, PM me, and I'll see y'all next time!**

 **Haha. I realized a mistake that I _had_ to fix, or else it would have driven me crazy. Sorry, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm back! I have too much time on my hands! You all excited?! No? You just care about the story? Well, I would feel insulted, but that would require me to not be demon spawn. (that is literally what my friends call me; like today, I was talking about my favorite torture methods, and they all backed away, using signs to 'ward away evil'. And my mom's a demon! Did you know that on a phone, how they have each letter assigned to a number? Well, 'mom' literally translates to 666. XD)**

 **Hey, look, reviews!**

 **daringwolf2000: Thanks! Yeah, I wanted to get you all to meet Seraphina. I had to look for almost an hour to find a name for her XD! I don't know why people push others away. I think it's just easier. I mean, I'm fairly anti-social, so I don't usually like opening up to people. And thank you! What I fixed was just a little timeline mistake that no one else would probably notice, but would drive me absolutely crazy if I didn't fix.**

 **Aw. Only one. T-T. I absolutely love reviews. Why u peoples no talk to me :'(.**

 **Anyway, to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

I woke up and blearily blinked my eyes. The sun was shining directly into the mouth of the cave. Note to self: sleep further inside the cave.

Come to think of it, I usually did. Why was I sleeping here? And why was I cold? I mean, it was winter, sure, but I usually wasn't-

Oh.

I realized that Jack's arms were wrapped around me, and he was using my head as a pillow. We must have fallen asleep after he came in to see me.

I swear to God, if that boy drooled on my head, he is so dead.

Growing a bit uncomfortable, I squirmed around to wake him up. That was the thing about best friends. They'll wake you up at the buttcrack of dawn, just to suffer along with them. Jack woke up, yawned, and stretched. Then, he looked around in confusion.

"Jack, if I find drool on my head, I'm going to murder you," I said, tiredly.

He looked at me, and blinked a few times, not fully recognizing me in not-fully-awake state. "Huh? Sorry."

I stood up, and stretched as well. "Bleh. It's too early."

Jack laughed weakly. "Yeah, remind me why you chose a cave that faced the sunrise?"

I walked over to the mouth of the cave, which actually ended in a cliff that overlooked mountains and valleys. I gestured to the scene in front of me. "That's why."

The landscape was beautiful. Mountains rose and fell gracefully, and valleys with small towns that had warm little lights just beginning to flicker on, snuggled in between them. A thick blanket of sparkling snow covered everything in white. Clouds floated lazily along, grazing the very tips of some of the taller mountains. A crisp, cold wind blew, bringing along the open-aired smell that only comes from being totally immersed in nature. The sun shone brightly I smiled contentedly, and leaned against Jack. There was nothing I loved more than waking up to this view. It was especially beautiful in fall, when all the leaves on the trees were changing color.

I heard slow clapping behind us, and felt the temperature rise. Jack and I spun to face my sister, who was standing just a few feet away, wearing a smirk on her face.

"Oh, look at you two love birds. Things seem to be heating up in here!" Sera giggled at her own pun. "Should I leave you two alone?"

I sighed, and took a step toward her. "What do you want now?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, same thing as always. Seeing the world burn. Watching everyone in eternal hate. Watching you break."

Jack put a hand on my shoulder protectively. I shot him a look, but he kept his angry gaze on Seraphina. "You won't touch her."

Sera's eyes flashed, but it disappeared too quickly for it to be registered. "We'll see about that, Frost."

With that, she disappeared in a blazing inferno, leaving a scorch mark on the floor. Jack was still glaring at the spot where she vanished. I angrily shook his hand off my shoulder, and took a few steps forward. "I don't need you to protect me."

Jack chuckled. "Believe me, I know. I don't know why I did that. I was just so…"

"Angry?" I supplied, and laughed. Yeah, I had beat Jack up too many times for him to think of me as weak. I paused for a second, thinking about the conversation we just had with my sister. "She'll do that to you. Hey, did you notice the look in her eyes, when you put your hand on my shoulder?"

Jack nodded, deep in thought as well. "Yeah. What was that?"

I bit my lip. "I dunno. It kinda looked like…" I trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Honestly, it kinda seemed like she was jealous," Jack said. "Of us."

Chewing my lip more, I nodded. "But how can she be jealous of a relationship that doesn't exist between us?"

I looked at Jack, but his eyes were staring outside the cave. He just shrugged, and I sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do. I'll see you later, Jack."

I shot an arrow, and went to spread some love.

I was walking around a park, shooting random people with my arrows, when a cupid- although, they're technically called cherubs- flew up to my, it's tiny baby wings fluttering. He had his mini bow strapped across his back, along with a quiver of arrows.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritated. I wasn't in the best of moods right now, with all the stress pressing down on me.

"They want you at the Pole," the cherub answered. He had a deep voice, at least for a baby. It sounded more like he was in his late teens, which I always found amusing. Don't point it out to them, though. It's a good way to find an arrow in your butt.

I sighed, and put my bow on my back. "Did anyone say why?"

He shook his head, and flew off. Sighing again, I made my way to the Pole to see what the idiots needed me for this time.

When I got the the North Pole, everything was chaotic. Yetis and elves were running around trying to fix everything (although the elves may have just been making it worse). Phil pointed me to the globe room, where I found the Guardians, gathered around the globe.

The globe. I gasped when I saw it's scarred surface. I felt tears gather in my eyes, and walked over to tentatively touch it's burnt surface. Jack put a hand on my shoulder. I immediately felt hate and anger course through me. I would kill her. I would kill Seraphina! How dare she do this! I clenched my hands so tight that I felt my nails dig into my flesh, and blood slowly drip down my hands.

"Val," Jack said, his voice carrying warning tone to it. I took a deep breath, and opened my fists, hands shaking in anger. I raised a hand slowly to my lips, and gave a loud taxicab whistle.

Immediately, cherubs began flying in through every window, door, and skylight they could. Once all of them were here- about two thousand total- I spoke, my voice steely calm. "Five hundred of you will stay here and help North with repairs, and saving Christmas. We need those kids to keep believing. Another five hundred will prepare for war. The other thousand will continue with their regular jobs. Understood?" Two thousand baby heads nodded in unison. I waved my hand, motioning for them to report to their duties.

I was about to leave, when Jack grabbed my hand. I turned to yank my hand away, but he grabbed my shoulders, and looked me in the eye. "Oh, no you don't. I'm coming with you. 'Kay?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but the winter sprite cut me off. "Nope. It's not optional. I'm coming with you. You are getting my help, whether you like it or not."

I sighed, but it sounded more like a growl. Giving him a final glare, I shot an arrow that would take me to the Cherub Headquarters, and grabbed Jack's arm, dragging him along with me.

 **A/N- So, yeah. I have this huge idea, but I want to wait until later to use it. Just know that said idea is awesome. Can't wait for you guys to read it!**

 **Till next time, fave, follow, _FRICKIN' REVIEW!_ And PM me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- 'Sup, Popsicles! Oh, if any of you wanted to check out the playlists I usually listen to while I'm writing, here's the link:**

 **channel/UC92yunVgjkBk_04fmbgGYgg/playlists**

 **So, yeah. Anyway, reviews!**

 **daringwolf2000: Thanks! Just wait till I get to my special idea! ;P And, yeah, Jack is awesome. There's no denying it. My mom has a friend like that- crazy, thinks on the same track as you, knows you better than you know yourself, and will be there with you through everything. I have one of them, too. (It's my mom's friend's daughter, Alexis, the one who help me out a lot! XD)**

 **Joyfulelf: Sorry I missed you before! I was tired when I posted this, and missed over your name. And, yeah, I like writing little fluffy bits. It's also fun to write people being jealous! Thanks, and sorry again!**

 **Hey, I just realized this: the last two chapters were both _EXACTLY_ one thousand five hundred four words? I don't even try to do that! **

**Haha, just wanted to share that with y'all. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

"Woah," Jack said, looking around. And I had to admit, the Cherub Headquarters- or CHQ, as I called it- was pretty impressive. It was a plethora of spires reaching up to the clouds. Rope bridges connected them, but they weren't in use, the cherubs simply flying wherever they had to go. Rose quartz made up the walls, giving it a pink color, but also a firm foundation. There were no doors, only windows, and balconies. We never had a use for doors. The cherubs could fly, and I could just use my special arrows to take me directly where I needed to go. We rarely got visitors, though. Usually if we did, the cherubs would be very excited, and welcoming our guests with open arms. Not this time, however.

This time, they were too busy preparing for war.

I had taken us to a ledge on the outskirts of the city-like place, so that Jack could see the landscape in all its glory. He stared, eyes wide with wonder. I began walking towards on of the bridges, heading towards a spire near the center of the headquarters. I looked over my shoulder, and grinned at Jack. "Welcome to CHQ. Wanna check out the armory?"

* * *

"So, why don't you live here?" Jack, who was walking behind me on the third rope bridge we had had to cross so far, and the last one until we got to where we needed to go. I shrugged, but didn't stop, or look back.

"I don't like the bustle," I replied. "Everything is go-go-go here. There's no time to stop and relax. I just need my own space." I looked over my shoulder at him. "I mean, you know me. I don't usually like being around people."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, that's true. It took you almost three years to even consider yourself my friend."

I rolled my eyes, and continued walking. "Doesn't help that you were constantly pranking me."

"That was me trying to break you out of your shell!" Jack protested.

I snorted. "Uh huh. Sure."

"Well, you weren't exactly an easy target," he pointed out. "You beat me up pretty much every time."

I smiled wistfully. "Yeah. And now that we're immortal, the possibilities have expanded!"

"Wait what?" Before Jack could respond, I whipped around and pushed him off the bridge, knowing fully well that if Wind didn't catch him, a few cherubs would.

A minute later, he floated up on Wind. Jack threw me a playful glare. "Not cool."

I gave him an innocent look. "What? I thought you liked fun!"

Laughing, I ran down the bridge, dodging the snowballs he threw at me.

* * *

We walked into the armory, me soaked in freezing water. I was so going to get him back for that. Because this sucked. I hate being wet.

When we walked into the armory, there was an immediate flurry of wings. The cherubs were busy arming themselves. I walked to the back, and picked up an intricate black bow, that curved in a delicate but deadly-looking arc. I handed it to Jack.

"Hold this," I instructed, then reached for a quiver full of matching arrows, handing that to Jack as well. I also grabbed the upper part of the armor that hung on the wall. Strapping it on, I continued adding. It was a light metal that protected me, but didn't hinder movement. It was black, just like the bow and arrows, with an intricate swirling design. I picked up a black helm, and placed it over my head. It came down to just show my eyes, then a middle piece came and covered my nose. My long brown hair flowed out from underneath, tied back in a simple braid. I looked in the mirror next to me, adjusting certain straps to make sure I had it on right.

Wow. I look awesome.

I turned to Jack, and smiled. "Well, I look effing badass. Do you need armor, too?"

Jack nodded numbly, still looking at me in my armor. We walked into another room, with extra armors and weapons hanging on the wall. He stepped up to a light blue one, with white accents. He picked it up, and I helped him strap it on. I laughed as he tried to put the breastplate on backwards.

"Do you even know how to put armor on?" I asked, giggling.

Jack smiled sheepishly, and shook his head. "Never had to before. Remind me why we need this again?"

I rolled my eyes. "They're fireproof. Trust me, we need this if we're fighting my sister. Besides, it looks totally badass."

Jack laughed, and I walked over to to the wall with weapons on it. I took down a few knives, and handed them to him. "You know how to use these?"

He shook his head, and I sighed. "We'll, I'll teach you later. Can you conceal them?"

"No," Jack replied. "How do you know how to do this stuff, anyway?"

I helped him hide some of the knives on himself. "Listen, I've been preparing for some kind of war since I became a Guardian. You don't have this kind of job, with my kind of powers, and not be prepared like this. You have it lucky. As long as your staff is intact, you're good. You have crazy awesome powers. But, we have to be ready for if your staff breaks, which is why you get armor and knives."

Jack gave me a strange look. "Hey, your powers are cool, too."

I laughed dejectedly. "Ha. That's funny. I can shoot people and make them happy and lovey-dovey. Whoop-de-freakin'-do. That's no help in a fight."

Jack bit his lip, and took a breath as if to say something, but paused, and seemed to change his mind. "So, how come you don't have any extra weapons on you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Right now, I have ten throwing knifes, three daggers, two blowguns with ten poisonous darts each, and a gun hidden on my person. And, my nails are coated in three layers of botulinum toxin."

Jack's eyes widened. "Wait, botulinum toxin?! You do realize that one teaspoon of that stuff is enough to kill over a billion humans, right?! Where would you even get that stuff?!"

I cleared my throat, and looked anywhere but at Jack. "Ahem. I, ah… have… my ways."

Jack looked at me like I was a crazy, murderous psychopath that just kicked a puppy. "You know what? I'm just going to ignore that, and make a mental note to never ever make you mad."

I smirked, and shrugged. "C'mon. I gotta teach you how to fight."

 **A/N- Yeah, Val's just as much of a crazy psychopathic murderer as I am! XD Is it bad that I literally looked up the most deadly poison on earth? I'm slightly murderous. You should hear Alexis's and my favorite torture method...**

 **Anyway, I really wanted to push Jack off a bridge, for some reason. And, it was either going to be in a joking situation, like that, or an epic fight that I am now picturing in my mind, and may have to happen in at least one of my stories now...**

 **Haha, ignore my crazy ramblings! Review, fave, follow, and PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I spent a long time researching the proper ways to fight. As I was reading this one article on punching right, they had this animated guy showing you the stances. His face was so stupid. Seriously. It looked like he had to crap.**

 **Haha, anyway. I'm weird. Reviews!**

 **daringwolf2000: Trust me. You do _not_ wan to hear this. (although, if you are _absolutely certain_ , I won't deprive a fellow psychopath. Just PM me! XD) Thanks!**

 **I really have too much time right now. To the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

Jack was a bad student.

Well, that's not really true. He was trying, he just sucked with weapons, and hand-to-hand combat.

"Twist your whole body as you punch," I instructed, going through the motion slowly, and allowing Jack to watch my movements. "Make sure you have a steady stance, and keep your heel up. Stay on your toes. This will help your balance, as well as your speed. And trust me, you need both in order to fight."

"So, like this?" Jack attempted, but didn't quite get it.

I shook my head. "No, keep your arm straight. Relax your fist until just before the impact."

Jack tried again, but still couldn't get it. I guided his arm, showing him the specific motion. He tried a few more times, then was finally able to get it right. He jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes! I got it! And HOLY SHIT THAT EFFING HURTS!"

He shook his hand out, and I laughed. "You ready to learn how to throw knife?"

Jack groaned. "Do I have to?"

I laughed again, and shook my head at his whining voice. "Well, you should at least know how to throw one. It's a lot easier, trust me."

I walked over to a range that had six lanes, two of each at three different distances. We started at the shortest distance, ten yards away. I picked up one of the small knives, and turned to Jack. "Watch what I do. Once you see that, you can try, then I'll tell you step-by-step."

I threw the knife, and it stuck out neatly from the bullseye. I smiled, and turned to Jack, who had been watching my movements carefully. Stepping up, he picked up a knife identical to the one I threw, and threw his at the target next to mine. His landed hilt-first, and bounced off, hitting only a bit off-center from the bullseye. I turned to him, and raised an impressed eyebrow.

He shrugged self-consciously. "My aim's pretty good, being as I throw snowballs a lot. I guess I just need to work on the technique?"

I nodded, and went through the motions, slowly, explaining every step I took. Jack mimicked me, not throwing the knife until he had the motion down. This time, the knife stuck, only a centimeter off from bullseye. He smiled, and we practiced for a while longer, switching up the knives, and trying at different distances. Jack was a natural. I even tried him on a kitchen knife, which is absolutely horrible for throwing, due to its imbalance. I also taught him a bit about how to fight with a knife.

Hours later, we were sitting in one of the lounge rooms, still at CHQ, only having finished practicing a few minutes ago. Jack was exhausted, and I was a bit tired myself. We were laughing, and sipping out of bottles of water.

I looked over at the TV, which was hanging on the wall. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie? I think we've earned a treat."

Jack nodded, and we sat on the loveseat. (They only had loveseats. In all of the CHQ. Stupid cherubs.) I propped my feet up on the coffee table in front of me, and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on, and flipping through the movie choices. Jack and I finally chose one, and I pressed play.

I didn't even make it all the way through the movie, before I had fallen asleep against Jack's shoulder, passing out from the pure exhaustion the day had brought.

* * *

I woke up, and looked up at Jack, who had his head on mine, and his arm around my shoulder. I yawned, and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise.

This is too damn early, I thought, and closed my eyes to fall back asleep.

The second time I woke up, Jack was looking down at me, with an amused expression on his face, still in the same position as when I had woken up before. I stretched, but didn't get up, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Watching me sleep? Kinda creepy, Jack. Kinda creepy."

He smirked. "Yeah, well, asleep is pretty much the only time you don't look like you're about to murder someone."

I laughed, and punched his shoulder. I thought about standing up, but didn't actually make the movement to. Neither did Jack. I sighed, and looked at him. "We should probably get up now."

"Yeah, probably."

Still, neither of us stood up. Instead, I rolled onto my side, and tucked my feet up on the couch under me, and buried my head into Jack's side. "Mleh. I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired."

Jack laughed, and I poked his side. "No moving." I ordered. "Laughing feels weird."

Jack chuckled, and shook his head, but was careful not to disturb me.

For a few minutes, at least.

Just as I was starting to fall back asleep, Jack jumped up, and made me fall (un)gracefully to the floor.

I was about as graceful as a dying fish on dry land.

I stood up, and punched Jack- who was laughing hysterically- hard in the arm. "Not cool, Jack! I will murder you for that!"

Jack was laughing too hard to respond. His happiness was contagious, and soon, my murderous glare broke, and I was laughing just as hard as he was.

* * *

I was in the same Iraqi town as before, but this time I had Jack standing next to me, so the heat wasn't as unbearable. Jack, however, was suffering. Being as he was the winter spirit, he was abnormally sensitive to heat. I looked over, and saw him sweating profusely. I gave him a concerned look.

"Jack, you don't have to be here, you know." I said.

He shook his head, and kept walking, panting. "I'm… I'm f-fine. Let's just… keep… going."

I bit my lip, but didn't say anything, and just kept walking. Soon, we went around a bend, and there she was,

"Seraphina," I growled. My hand itched to grab my bow, which was magically concealed on my back, as well as my quiver. I refrained, though. I wanted to see how much information I could get out of her, first.

She giggled. "Oh, hello, Val. Jackie," Sera waved girlishly at him. "You're looking well."

He glared at her, and I stood just a tiny bit closer, so he could support himself on me. Sera's eyes narrowed just the slightest, but she waved it off. "I'm assuming you're here to tell me how much you love me, and how you're so beneath me."

I glared, and she sighed. "Guess not. How come no one ever just comes to say hi?" Sera brightened up a bit. "So, you must be here about my little present for North, then! Right?!"

My growls answered her question, and I allowed my hands to complete the task they were begging to do. I reached for my back, and within a split second, I had an arrow nocked, and aiming at her face. "You're going to leave them out of this. I don't know what you have against me, but this is my fight."

Sera giggled, and rolled her eyes. "Is that why you brought along your boyfriend, Jackie?" She walked up to me, and put a finger on my bow, nudging it just slightly lower. "Besides, this is a bit bigger than just you, hun."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then, what are we dealing with?"

Sera stepped away, spinning in a circle. The motion caused her dress to twirl, making it look like icks of flame were jumping up. "A phoenix. I will make the world burn, and rule over the bigger, better world of fire, that emerges from the ashes."

I laughed, the sharp sound bouncing off the few buildings around. "And what makes you so sure that you'll succeed in this quest?"

My sister gave me a sickly-sweet smile. "Oh, that was the reason for me giving dear ol' Santa a little visit! I plan on taking you all down, one by one." Suddenly, she was behind me, whispering in my ear. "And I plan on leaving you for last, to make you pay for what you did, by forcing you to watch those dear to you perish."

I clenched my fists, and Sera was suddenly ripped from behind me. I turned to see Jack in holding her shirt, and glaring in her face. "You will not touch her. Come near any of us again, and we will not hesitate to kill you. Am I clear?"

Seraphina gulped, and nodded. Jack let her go, and she left. I walked over to Jack, who was holding his hand in pain. I took it, making sure not to hurt him, and inspected the injury. I looked up at him, concern in my eyes. "You're burnt."

He tried for a weak smile. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. The winter spirit isn't supposed to get burned. Come on, let's go back to Burgess. I'm sure Jamie has stuff to help me tend to it."

 **A/N- So, I'm thinking that I'll put in my super-awesome idea in the next chapter. Have fun with that.**

 **Until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey! I'm back! And tired! You know, I should probably sleep... But screw sleep! Who needs that, anyway?!**

 **daringwolf2000: Thanks! And, this is a bit of a transition into that part, so be prepared!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

We walked into Jamie's room, and I sat myself and Jack on Jamie's bed. Jamie looked at Jack's hand, and gave the Guardian a concerned look. Glancing from Jack, to me, the boy spoke. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Jack said, shooting me a look. I rolled my eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks. But _someone_ thought I needed to be brought here to be treated."

I huffed. "We don't have the right stuff at CHQ. But, Jack, you're the _winter effing spirit_. If anything, that burn is _worse_ than it looks." I looked at Jamie. "Do you have any bandages? Maybe some antibiotic cream?"

Jamie nodded, and left for the supplies. While he was gone, I studied Jack's hand more, to see how bad it actually was. It was blistering, and I knew that it was at least second degree.

"Jack, can you make it snow, just a little, over your palm? Or make a snowball, or something?" I asked, still inspecting his burn. "It technically needs to be run under cold water, but I think snow maybe better for you."

Jack nodded, and was soon holding a snowball. He gasped a little from the sudden cold against the hot skin, which I knew could hurt a bit. Jamie came back with rolls of gauze and antibiotic cream. I thanked him, and went to work. Jack clenched his other fist when I applied the antibiotic cream, and wrapped the gauze around it. I tied it off, and sat back, giving the stuff back to Jamie to put away. I looked up at him, and smirked, taking a mocking bow. "Any other injuries, m'lady?"

Jack rolled his eyes, and feigned hurt. "I get burned helping _you_ with your sister, and you _mock_ me for it? _I_ feel insulted."

I huffed. "I didn't _need_. Your help with her, you know. I was doing just fine. _I_ was the one who got the plan out of her."

Jack shrugged. "I _wanted_ to be there, though. I wanted to help you. That's what friends do."

I sighed in fake annoyance. "Best friends. The only people in the world that know you better than you know yourself, yet still never leave you alone."

Jack chuckled. "You said it yourself. I know you better than you know you. You know you love having me around."

"Having you around and having you in the way of danger are two completely different things," I mumbled.

Jack looked at me, but I looked away. He gently made me look at him. "You don't have to worry about me, you know."

I looked down. "I know. But, you don't have to worry about me, either."

Jack sighed, and I bit my lip. We sat there for a few minutes awkwardly, before Jack broke the silence. "How about neither of us gives the other a reason to worry, then?"

I laughed a bit, and nodded, leaning against Jack. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

I woke up in my cave, but Jack was nowhere to be found. He was probably at the pole, so I wasn't that worried. I stood up and stretched, looking around the cave. Smiling slightly, I noticed swirling patterns of frost on the walls and the floor of the cave. Jack must have been here earlier. I grabbed my bow, and walked outside to do my job.

I was sitting in a tree, aiming an arrow at a couple who was walking awkwardly, hand-in-hand. They must have been new to this. Well, it was my job to help them out. I let the arrow fly, and it went through them both, true to my aim. They both relaxed a bit, and smiled more at each other. They kept walking, both looking much happier.

I smiled, and jumped down, looking for my next victims. I didn't see anyone else in need of romantic assistance, so I decided to chill back at my cave.

When I stepped in, I set my bow down on a ledge, with the arrows next to it. I sighed, and sat down against the wall. I should probably try to figure out what to do about my sister. She was getting to be a bit more of a problem. I idly wondered how the cherubs were coming along in helping North rebuild for Christmas. Probably fine. They were hard workers, and could do pretty well in almost anything they applied themselves to. I leaned back, and closed my eyes.

Why did Seraphina hate me? I tried to think of all the reasons I could as to what would incite such anger, even back to my previous life. Nothing I could come up with really seemed like enough for someone to want to burn the world. But maybe I just wasn't thinking with the right mindset. In order for me to understand why _exactly_ Sera hated me, I needed to look at the whole thing, beginning to end, from _her_ eyes. I pictured myself in her shoes, and watched us grow up together. Her, Jack and I had always been very close, even when we were alive. As we got older, she began to pull away, and become angrier, more secluded. Why? What would cause her to change so much? I watched her grow closer to Mara, a girl who she thought was her best friend. But, Mara was a bad person. She wasn't good for Sera. I tried to tell my sister this, but she just got mad at me. I watched as Sera and Mara got into an argument, that soon escalated into a duel, in which Sera lost her life.

Knowing now that Seraphina had become a spirit, I watched what happened after that. Jack and I grew closer. I saw him take his little sister to the lake. I saw Jack save her, and die in the frozen waters. I knew now that Sera had weakened the ice. I'm fairly certain that she had meant it to be a trap for me. For as mad as she got at me, she never got mad at Jack. She wouldn't have wanted to hurt him, or his sister. The only thing I _didn't_ see was _why_ she turned so evil.

"Something must have happened after she died, that we don't know about," I said to myself, standing and pacing. This made me feel extremely frustrated. It was like I had a puzzle, but I was missing the crucial pieces that made it all make sense.

"You're right," a voice said behind me. I froze. "Something _did_ happen after I died."

Sera came up close behind me, and whispered in my ear. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll tell you all about it?"

She put a sweet-smelling cloth over my face, and I felt black waves crash over my mind. The last thing I felt was an excruciating burning sensation, before everything went black.

 **A/N- Haha. I just love making you all mad. Just wait until next time!**

 **Anyway, night! Imma sleep now, and you all are going to fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I like this chapter. It makes me feel evil.**

 **Wait, what?**

 **You didn't hear anything.**

 **NOTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

 **Hey, look, reviews!**

 **daringwolf2000: Yeah...totally... haha...haha...ha. Don't worry it (might) work out!**

 **Joyfulelf: I does these things because I is evil demon.**

 **Okay, Imma shaddup, before I give too much away. The only thing I'l say is that this chapter has to switch POVs a bit. But, it works out for the chapter, so yeah.**

 **Also, there may or may not be a little bit of torture in this chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

I woke up in a dark room. I tried to sit up, but found I was chained to the ground. I struggled, but my bindings wouldn't break. Growling, I reached for one of my knives, only to find that it wasn't there. Confused, I tried to find any of my other weapons, until a voice laughed behind me.

"Did you really think I would leave you with all of your little toys?" I looked over, and saw Seraphina standing over me. "I'm not stupid."

I raised an eyebrow. " _That_ is up for debate."

"Says the one captured by me," she retorted. "And, before you think it, I also had the sense to wash that pretty little coating you had on your nails off. Though, I _do_ have to give you credit for that. Botulinum toxin? Impressive."

I smiled sourly. "Thanks. I was hoping to have the chance to introduce you to my little trick by clawing your face off."

Sera laughed menacingly. "Oooh, feisty, aren't we? You need to learn your place."

I cried out in pain as sharp pain, so hot it almost felt cold, flashed across my torso. I gasped, and tried to catch my breath as it left. Looking down, I saw my skin was burned, and glared weakly at my sister. She just laughed.

"Maybe _that_ will teach you some manners." She turned to leave, but looked back over her shoulder at me. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll have _such fun_ together!"

Sera smiled evilly, then left.

* * *

Jack's POV

I landed in Val's cave, and looked around. I saw that my frost patterns were still there, and smiled. But, it immediately disappeared. Because Val wasn't there.

Instead, all I saw were scorch marks, that could only mean one thing.

I flew back out the cave opening, and headed straight for the North Pole.

* * *

"North!" I panted, slamming open the door. "Call a meeting!"

North didn't even hesitate, he just went to action, and fired up the Northern Lights. He knew that if I was like this, then something really bad had happened.

Soon, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, North and I were all standing in the globe room. I cleared my throat awkwardly, and they all looked at me expectantly.

"Um," I bit my lip, like what Val usually does. I sighed. "Listen, I have bad news."

"Spit it out, Frostbite," Bunny said impatiently.

I took a deep breath, and let it out through my nose. "Val was kidnapped by Seraphina."

" _WHAT_?!"

* * *

Val's POV

I was strapped to a chair, and staring into the eyes of my captor. Seraphina smiled evilly, and leaned down, heat radiating off her skin. I had been at her mercy for almost two days. After that first day, though, I refused to show weakness. I refused to cry, scream, or even whimper. It didn't matter how she tortured me. (Though, I must say, while she put me through a lot of pain, my sister was terribly uncreative in this area.) I hadn't gotten any food or sleep. Only torture.

Sera lifted up her hand, and twirled a delicate scalpel around her fingers. She stared at it, before shooting her look to me. She kept twirling the knife, faster and faster, before plunging it into my hand.

My head shot up, and I screamed. But then, I looked back at her, and laughed. Smiling cruelly, I felt my lip curl. "Harder."

"Excuse me?" Sera said, surprised.

I smirked haughtily. "Did I stutter? I said, _harder._ I thought you were trying to break me? Well, _do it_."

Sera scowled at me, and drove the knife further into my hand. I resisted screaming, but I couldn't stop the gasp of pain. Sera smiled, and stood up straight. She began walking away, but paused. "Tomorrow is going to be worse."

And then she walked away.

* * *

Jack's POV

I flew frantically over the forest, searching the landscape for any signs of Val and Sera. I had been looking for three days. Suddenly, I stopped.

Wow, I was an idiot.

I was looking in a cold, Canadian forest just outside a sleepy little town for the spirit of _fire_ and _hatred_.

I whipped around in the other direction, intending to find the others, and tell them what I figured out.

* * *

Val's POV

A week. I had been in this torturous hellhole for almost a week. I was starting to break. She was hitting me mentally, physically, and emotionally. I had scars and burn marks all over my body. I was stick-thin because the few crumbs of food I was given I refused, not certain whether or not it was poisoned. My faith in ever escaping or having someone rescue me was quickly fading.

It was hopeless. I was going to die here.

Seraphina came in, grinning evilly. A bright, red-hot whip made of barbed wire snapped at her side. I did something unthinkable for me then.

I flinched, and curled myself into a tight ball.

* * *

Jack's POV

The five of us were gathered in the globe room at the North Pole. Everyone was looking discouraged and dejected. I had a panicked look on my face, and my heart was caught in my throat. I couldn't believe what they were telling me. The others refused to look me in the eye. "What do you mean?"

North sighed. "Christmas is coming in a week. I have to be here to prepare. Tooth and Sandy have their jobs 24/7. Bunny has to get ready for Easter. We have to call off the search, at least for a few weeks."

I stared at them, hopeless. Then, I got angry. They were just going to desert her? Give up on Val, just like that? Well, I wouldn't. I wasn't going to rest until I found her. "I'm going to keep looking. I won't abandon my best friend when she needs me most. I swear, this world isn't going to have another snow day until Val is with me again."

"But, Jack-" Tooth tried. I cut her off.

"No. I don't think you understand this," I spat. "She is more than just a life that's lost- although, that in itself _should_ be enough to keep looking for her. But Val is more than that. She's the embodiment of love. Think about that. What would happen if all the love in this world just -poof!- disappeared. If that happened, it wouldn't matter if Christmas or Easter never came. It wouldn't matter if the teeth stayed under the beds, or all the kids saw when they slept were nightmares. If Val dies, then Seraphina has long past won."

The others looked at me, hopeless. Tooth was near the point of tears. But, I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Val back. The others made no move to rejoin me, but I hesitated a second. When it was clear that they weren't going to come, I turned away in disgust. "And to think, I thought you all would always have my back."

With that, I turned, and flew away.

 **A/N- Hm. I'm not as satisfied with this chapter. I guess it's okay, though. Until next chapter, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I painted a pumpkin! It's an owl on a tree and some bats in front of a silvery moon. It's pretty cool. I made it my profile pic, so I can be festive-y.**

 **Okay, reviews!**

 **Joyfulelf: Haha! But I love being evil! I talk to all my friends about how I torture Love, and all the ways I do it. But, I 'fail' to mention that it's a story. They're all kinda scared of me... XD**

 **kittyofolympus: Thanks! *considers puppy eyes* Yeah. Yeah I think I can squeeze an update into my schedule. XD**

 **daringwolf: You know it!**

 **kimisanerd: But it's fun! But, don't worry! Too many thoughts race in my mind for me to not update fairly quickly!**

 **Okay, back to Val being tortured, woo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

Val's POV

I opened my eyes, and saw red. I didn't see much of anything else these days. Hot blood ran down my back from the open wounds. Six days. Six days without food, sleep, or comfort. Only pain. Unbearable pain. I was finally broken. I cried in pain, and whimpered, and fliched horribly, and cowered away. All the very things I had always refused to do, especially to someone like Seraphina. But, let's see you keep your head high when you're tortured 24/7.

Actually, that would be better. Constant pain. No, Seraphina waits until I'm just barely better, then inflicts the next punishment.

People always say that they would take the harder path. They would keep their head high. They would sacrifice a limb to save the rest of themselves. They wouldn't scream in agony under torture. They wouldn't show the bullies that they hurt.

It's not as easy as it seems.

Honestly, I don't think I can last any longer.

* * *

Jack's POV

I flew close to the ground over the desert Val brought me to, when we confronted Serapina.

Seraphina.

I growled. When I found Val, there was no way that demon was getting away alive. I would make sure of it.

* * *

Val's POV

Seraphina raised the karambit* to place the delicate cuts on my body, but a sudden crashing sound coming from another part of the fortress. We looked in the direction of the sound. I would have screamed for help, except I didn't have the voice, plus I was scared of what Seraphina would do to me if I did.

...

You know what?

No.

No, I am _not_ giving up what might be my _only_ chance at being rescued, just because I was scared of a pathetic bully like Sera.

I screamed, calling desperately for help. Sera's head snapped in my direction, and her eyes narrowed. My screams for help became screams of pain, as fire spread methodically over my body.

I glared at Seraphina, triumphant.

Then, I saw her grin evilly.

* * *

Jack's POV

I flew into the fortress, and crashed into a wall. Oops. I was hoping not to make that kind of entrance. Oh, well. That didn't matter. All I cared about was getting Val back.

A few seconds passed after I crashed, and I began zipping through the halls. Suddenly, I heard a pained voice calling out. "Help! Help, please, anybody!"

It was Val! Suddenly, her cries were cut off by her screams of pain. I pushed myself twice as fast, going in the direction of the screams. They had stopped, but I was close enough to their point of origin to be able to find her. I began busting open every door I came across, until I opened the last on, and saw a long, dark hallway. Then, a light flashed at the end of the hall, and I saw Seraphina emerge from behind a door, grinning victoriously. Anger coursed through my veins, and I skipped right over seeing red. Oh, no, I was well past anger. All I saw was black. Fierce, black, pure hate. The intense emotion ran through me like liquid fire, and I charged forward, yelling, shooting icicles at the demon who even _dared_ to _think_ about hurting Val, about taking her _away from me_.

Sera dodged the icicles with ease, and walked forward, without a care in the world. I let out a growl that almost sounded feral, and leaped towards her. I grabbed her around the throat, and slammed her into the wall. I looked her in the eye, and snarled.

"What did you do?!" I slammed her back again, and was disturbingly satisfied at the loud _crack!_ I heard. "What did you do to Val?! _WHERE IS SHE?!_ "

Seraphina just smirked, and jerked her head in the direction she just came from. "Your little girlfriend is right in there. Why don't you see for yourself?"

I snarled again, and punched her as hard as I could. I released Sera's throat, and watched her crumple to the ground, almost unconscious, with a severely broken nose.

I ran in the room Seraphina had motioned to, and saw Val curled up on the floor.

* * *

Val's POV

I looked up when someone entered the room, and heard them gasp. I saw Jack standing in the doorway, a look of horror on his face. I couldn't blame him; I was probably sickly, and definitely scarred. He came over and knelt next to me, reaching out to touch me, but hesitating at the last second. I looked over my shoulder at him, too weak to do much more. He picked me up gently, holding me close. I sighed in relief as the cold of his skin seeped into my burns. Closing my eyes, I snuggled deeper into his embrace, and allowed sleep to overcome, like a long-forgotten friend.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and saw white, rather than the usual reds and grays I had been seeing for the last week. I realized that I was in a hospital, most likely at the North Pole, due to the yeti in a nurse's cap. Looking next to me, I saw a silver head sleeping peacefully, clutching my hand. I smiled, and stirred a little, which woke Jack up. He blinked blearily a few times, before his bright blue eyes focused on my brown ones. He smiled weakly, but still didn't release my hand.

"Hey," he said, quietly. "You okay?"

I laughed feebly. "Other than the burns, cuts, and emotional scarring? I'm fine. Much better, now that I'm back here. What about you?"

He shrugged. "A bit beat up. Sera gave a bit of a fight as we were leaving, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. And, North said that the yetis should have all the physical scars gone by the end of the month."

I groaned. "Please tell me that I'm not bed-ridden for a month."

Jack laughed a bit, but shook his head. "Nah. Just for a week. But, North still doesn't want you leaving the Pole until you're fully healed."

I groaned again, louder. "A _week_? I'll take the torture."

Jack's countenance became serious. "That's not even funny." His serious face fell a bit. "C'mon, you can last a week in bed, can't you?"

I shook my head adamantly. "Nope. I'm going to die of boredom."

Jack laughed a little. "Well, then, I'll just have to suffer here with you."

I smiled, then noticed that Jack wasn't in a chair or anything. He was just squatting on the ground. I frowned a bit, and scooted over. "You wanna sit?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"No, come on," I insisted. "There's plenty of room. Besides, you're cold."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but lied down next to me nonetheless. "You know, usually people want to be warm."

I shivered, but from the memories, not the cold. I welcomed the cold. "I don't think I ever want to feel warmth again."

Jack smiled, and chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing I am who I am, then, isn't it?"

I smiled, too. "Yeah. Good," I looked at him, my smile fading. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked, confused.

"For saving me," I replied.

Jack just looked at me, before pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry. I will _always_ be there for you."

I smiled into his chest, and spoke quietly to myself. "Yeah. I know."

And that was the last thing I remembered, before falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 **A/N- Well, that was fun! I like writing people being super-angry, and going berserk. Are you all happy, though? No cliffhanger ending this time? (Although, that's not as much fun. But, we can have some smiles in between torture, can't we?)**

 ***By the way, a karambit is the deadliest knife known to man. You should look it up, it looks really cool!**

 **...**

 **Is this bad? I feel like I have a problem. I look up super-deadly stuff when I'm bored, and get ideas for my stories. I looked up dioxin a few days ago, and saw what it does to people. My stepfather's friend cringed away, saying it looked disgusting. My reaction?**

 **"Wow! That looks awesome!"**

 **Also, a few days ago in English, my teacher mentioned the brown recluse spider, so of course everyone had to look it up on the computer. While everyone else (especially the girls, their reactions were funny!) was making disgusted noises, I was taking about how cool and disturbing the rotted flesh looked.**

 **Then, I was called up to the office. I had no idea why, so I turned to my teacher, wide-eyed, and said (jokingly) "Oh, my God, this isn't about the body, is it? I swear, I didn't kill that person! Mostly..."**

 **It was hilarious. My teacher laughed, but my classmates all looked at me like they weren't sure whether or not to believe it.**

 **...**

 **Now, I understand that most of you probably skipped over all that. Point is, I'm a messed up kid. AND I LOVE IT!**

 **Haha, anyway. Review, fave, follow, and PM me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Guess what, people?! I got a bow! As in, like, arrows, and Robin Hood, and Val, and shooty stuff! I'm really happy. It's a compound, and has blue dragon-y scales on it. I love it!**

 **Reviews!**

 **daringwolf2000: Haha, it's okay, I make that pun all the time in my mind. And, yeah, Jack's awesome! Glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Joyfulelf: *Holds characters hostage* *growls in Gollum voice* Mine! My precious! Yeah, my family** ** _knows_** **I'm a psychopathic murderer. You know why? Because they all are, too! Literally, for Halloween this year, I went to school in my regular clothes (because we were all dressing up in costumes) and said I was the scariest thing there. Myself. And, because psychopathic murderers look like everybody else... *laughs evilly***

 **kittyofolympus: Yeah, I usually feel alone in my crazy killer tendencies. Then I come on here, and I feel a lot better! XD**

 **kimisanerd: *sarcastically* Nope. No more chapters. Ever. I've given up writing. I have zero awesome ideas to torture these and other characters more. XD Glad you like it, and don't worry, I'll tell everyone when it's over!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

When I woke up, I found that I was (pleasantly) cold. I also found that Jack was asleep, holding me tightly in his arms. I tried to shift a bit, but Jack made a protesting noise, and held me tighter, as if he didn't want me to go. I snorted, and rolled backwards, effectively pushing Jack out of the bed. He fell to the ground with a yelp, landing in a heap. I shook uncontrollably with laughter. Jack stood up, and glared at me mischievously. I yelped, and hid under the blanket, just in time, too, because I felt a snowball hit right where my face had been seconds before. I peeped my head out uncertainly, and was met by something cold and wet hitting my face. I shrieked, and wiped away the snow. I glared playfully at Jack. "I'm injured, you know."

Jack snorted. "So am I, now. I was just getting my revenge."

I glared at him, but then we both broke out into laughter. We didn't stop until we heard voices come from the doorway. Our heads both snapped in that direction, and we looked like deer caught in headlights. You couldn't tell as much with Jack, but I could feel my face go pale. North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny were all standing there. Bunny was smirking. "Are we interrupting something?"

Jack and I went red in the face, and we both shook our heads. The others walked over. North gave me a smile. "Well, it's good to see that you're feeling better."

I nodded, and looked at him hopefully. "So, I'm not stuck in bed for a week, then?"

North laughed. "Sorry, Val, but I don't want you up and around until the end of the week."

I glared at him. "I'm fine, you know."

"It's just in case. Would you rather stay here for a week, or hurt yourself more, and have to stay longer?"

I shivered at the idea of staying bedridden for longer than a week. "Week it is, then." I looked at them all curiously. "So, why're you all here?"

"We want to know anything you can tell us about Seraphina," Tooth replied. She flitted about nervously. "That is, if you're up for it."

I nodded, and sat up, thinking. "Well, she's determined, for one. She is intent on killing me, and will destroy anything and anyone that stands in her way. She's also powerful."

"How powerful?" Bunny asked.

I chuckled darkly. "Well, you know that 1883 eruption of Krakatoa?" The others nodded. "That was Sera throwing a temper tantrum."

The others had surprised looks on their faces. Jack gave a low whistle in appreciation. "Wow. That's bad."

I nodded, snorting. "You think? But, she doesn't think anything through. She's very brash and in your face. We can probably use that against her."

I told them everything I could, but they all soon left me to rest, and I fell asleep, Sandy giving me peaceful dreams.

* * *

When I woke up, I sighed in boredom. There was absolutely _nothing_ for me to do. I didn't get why I was stuck in bed for a week. I felt fine! I growled to myself, and decided to stand up. Walking around would probably be better than laying here, wouldn't it? I needed to stretch my muscles.

I stood up quickly, and felt all the blood rush from my head. Blackness flooded my vision, and my legs gave out. I stumbled, but was caught by a pair of arms.

When I could see clearly, I looked into the face of the person who caught me. Jack was looking at me with a mix of disappointment and concern. "What do you think you're doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need to be in bed for a week."

He sighed. "North said you have to stay in bed. That means that _you have to stay in bed_."

"But I'm so _boooooooored_!" I whined.

Jack chuckled, and picked me up, placing me gently back on the bed. "That's what I'm here for, then, isn't it?"

"Well, then, entertain me," I challenged. "Before I get bored again, and try to make a second grand escape."

Jack laughed, and sat, thinking. "Well, what do you want to do?"

I bit my lip, and tilted my head. "Hm. I don't know."

"You hungry?" Jack asked.

I gave him an exasperated look. "I haven't eaten in almost two weeks. Do you really have to ask that question?"

"Raiding the kitchen it is, then!" Jack said, standing up. I just raised an eyebrow at him. Realizing what I was thinking, he shook his head. "Not for you. I'll be back with food soon."

I whined at him as he was leaving, but he just laughed and ignored me. Ten minutes later, he returned, carrying a large, very full bag. He swung it down, putting it on the foot of my bed. I sat up excitedly, and looked at it hungrily. I grabbed the first thing I saw out of it (which happened to be a sandwich) and stuffed it in my face. I swallowed, and looked back at Jack, giving him a playful glare. "The only reason I'm still in this bed is because I knew you wouldn't give me food if I got up."

Jack smirked, shoving a cookie in his mouth. "And you're right."

We sat and ate for a while, chatting and laughing. After a while, Jack had to go, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

I laughed, realizing that this was a mistake on his part.

* * *

Sera's POV (Didn't expect that, did ya'? XD)

I chewed my thumbnail thoughtfully as I stared into the flames. They were showing me footage of my sister and the Guardians. So far, only that wretched winter spirit was a problem. Well, I'll have to take care of him. Once he was out of the picture, my plan would go along flawlessly. I smirked to myself. Killing him would be _no_ problem.

I turned away from the fire, and began planning.

 **A/N- So, this was mostly a filler chapter, which I absolutely hate writing. But don't worry, it picks back up again soon!**

 **Oh, so for Halloween, I didn't really have a costume, so I just wore what I usually wear, which happens to be jeans, boots or sneakers, a brown leather jacket, and brown finger-less gloves. Which is what I usually picture Val wearing. Plus, I have long brown hair that I put into a side-braid. Just like Val. The only thing I didn't have was a pink t-shirt. Which I found in the depths of my closet. So, I was very happy, because I got to be Val for Halloween. (Though, I still said that I was a homicidal maniac (because they look like _everyone else..._ ) because it was easier to explain)**

 **You guys don't care about that, though. Anyway, until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- This chapter is like nothing I have ever written. Be forewarned. I really don't know how it happens. Just so you know. I don't really know if you all will like it, but I'm fairly happy with this chapter.**

 **This is also the longest chapter I have ever written, just shy of 3,000 words. Yay! Celebrations!**

 **Okay, this review is from Chapter 8:**

 **The Viking Penguin: Hehe, not quite yet! He was more concerned with getting Val out...**

 **The rest of them are from Chapter 10.**

 **Joyfulelf: I know, right?! AND YOU WILL NEVER GET THEM! THEY ARE MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **kittyofolympus: Glad you liked it! And, ugh, I know, it sucks. Yeah, I've never really written much fluffy, so it's kinda fun to try something new!**

 **kimisanerd: thanks! And happy birthday, too! :D**

 **daringwolf2000:Thanks! And it totally was!**

 **The Viking Penguin: HAHAHA, no, Val's too awesome for that! I was just putting that in there for an ominous feeling, I think... (I honestly don't know how half of my stories get written. They have a mind of their own.) It may also be because I try to make all of my chapters at least 1,000 words, so I just needed that extra paragraph.**

 **Oh, this is the link to the song that comes on later. I swear, writing that part made me cry. (But in a good way. They were happy tears.) Make sure you start it when the music starts in the story:**

 **watch?v=fiy9YB1coMw**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, or the song in the story. (Credit given in the A/N at the bottom)**

I crept silently down the hall, making sure not to be seen. Looking around, I saw my target, and smiled. Jack was talking to North in the globe room, both facing the globe in the middle of the room. This meant that they were both facing away from me. I slipped quietly into the room, and snuck up behind Jack. Then, I dumped the bucket of pink dye over his head. I fell to the floor, laughing, as I saw him freeze, and turn slowly to face me. It took me a few minutes before I could look up, and when I looked up, I saw him smirking through his pink, dye-covered face, a snowball in hand. I yelped, and took off running, tearing through the workshop as fast as I could, Jack in hot pursuit. I was fast, but Jack was faster, and had really good aim. I felt the snowball hit my back, and I tumbled to the ground. I was a bit less graceful than usual, but I wasn't too worried about it. Jack came over and held a pink hand out for me, snickering. I took it, and pulled myself up, laughing as well.

Then, Jack's smile fell, and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

I shrugged. "I was left unattended, with nothing to do. What did you expect?"

Jack looked down at himself. "Not this. Where did you even get that dye?" His eyes widened, and he threw his head back, groaning. "Please tell me this will wash out."

I bit my lip, holding back laughs. "Yeah, in a few days." I started walking back into the globe room, swaying my hips. I looked back over my shoulder, hand on the doorframe. "Maybe. Pink's a good color on you, though!"

* * *

Jack groaned, and I smirked, walking away.

Seeing that I was fine, North only confined me to my bed for the next day, which was a lot better than an entire week. Although, the lecture I got after my little escapade may have been almost as bad...

My eyes snapped open, and I saw a yeti standing at the foot of my bed with a clipboard. He made a noise, probably trying to communicate, and though I didn't understand a word he was saying, I got the general message: I could leave. A huge grin breaking out across my face, I leapt up, and bolted out the room in search of my bow. I found it, and was getting ready to leave, when I heard a commotion in the globe room. I walked in, curious, and saw what may have been the best thing I have ever seen in all 320 plus years of my life.

Bunny had found Jack.

Jack was still covered in the pink dye.

Jack caught my eye over Bunny's shoulder, and they widened, pleading for help. I doubled over with laughter, and Bunny turned to see me, a grin rivaling mine written across his face. He gestured to the very _pink_ winter spirit behind him. "You did this?"

I was somehow able to nod through my laughs, and had to attempt to calm myself, for the lack of air was making me light-headed. Bunny started laughing as well, which did nothing to help my predicament. Jack groaned, and slowly banged his head against a wall in defeat, before looking up, and pointing at me with fake anger. "You! You are supposed to have my back, not be covering it in dye!"

This sent both Bunny and I into another fit of laughter, before I stood up, smirking. "Yeah, well, this was more fun." I gave Jack an innocent look. "C'mon, I thought you loved fun?"

Jack made a face, before he himself started to laugh as well. Even if it was played on him, Jack could appreciate a good prank. I turned to Bunny, still smirking. "So, what're you doing here?"

Bunny shrugged. "North's having his Christmas party today, and asked if I would help set up."

I blinked in surprise. "Really? Already?"

"Christmas _is_ only a few days away, you know," Jack pointed out.

I shrugged. "Well, can you really blame me for not remembering the date, with all that's been going on?"

Just then, North came in. He spotted me and Jack, then he saw Bunny. His eyes lit up. "Ah! Bunny! I think the yetis need help in the other room, if you don't mind," Bunny shook his head, and hopped off. North turned to us, grinning. "I'm assuming you two will actually be here this year?"

I shrugged, and nodded. I had only been to a few of his parties, being as I usually had enough on my plate, taking care of all the love affairs in the world (which I've actually been neglecting recently...) Besides, I wasn't really one for social events, especially if I had to wear a dress. "I guess I'll go."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You realize that you'll have to wear a dress, right?"

I mirrored his expression. "You realize that you'll have to wear shoes, right?"

Jack's eyes widened, and he shook his head violently, and began to protest. I pointed sternly at him. "Listen, if I have to wear a dress, you have to wear shoes." Jack groaned, then smirked. Knowing exactly where he was going with that, I smacked him upside the head, hard. "Say something, and you die!"

Jack ducked, and raised his hands in surrender, still smirking. "You don't know what I was going to say!"

I glared at him. "Jack, I've known you for over three hundred years. Trust me, I know _exactly_ where your mind went when I saw your face."

Jack snorted. "Fine! I'll wear shoes!"

"Thank you." I said, then smirked. "You may want to try to get that dye off before the party. Manny _knows_ how many spirits will be here."

* * *

I slipped into the red dress strapless dress. The ruffles in the back fell to almost mid-calf, but the front didn't quite reach my knees. I put on the silver, three-inch heels, silver chain necklace, and matching silver earrings and bracelet. I let my hair fall down over my shoulders, and looked in the mirror, applying my pink lipstick, along with the rest of the makeup. Satisfied, I walked confidently out the door.

When I got to the main part of the workshop, I almost didn't recognize it. Decorations covered everything, although the elves and yetis were doing some last-minute preparations. (By last-minute, I mean North was starting to freak out, even though there was still about an hour to go.)

I smiled to myself, and walked into the globe room. I saw Jack, and had to do a double-take. His usual hoodie and jeans were replaced by a suit, and there were actual shoes on his feet! His hair was still unruly, but it looked good. I also noticed with a smirk that he was still faintly pink. Jack was talking with North, who was facing away from me. Neither of them noticed me, so I cleared my throat. North turned around, while Jack just looked up. His eyes widened, and he almost dropped his staff. He recovered quickly, though, and walked over, still wide-eyed. He stopped awkwardly in front of me, and looked down at his feet. He met my eye, and I raised an eyebrow. He blushed, and looked down a bit, focusing on my nose instead. Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, wow, Val. You look... you look great."

I smiled. "Thanks. You, too." I looked over at North. "So, is there anything you need me to do?"

North just smiled at me. "Oh, I think that Bunny and the yetis have it covered. You two can just relax until the party starts."

I grinned, and thanked him, walking out of the room. Jack followed, falling into step behind me. I looked over at him, but he was staring adamantly ahead, still faintly blushing.

"So," I asked, attempting to break the awkwardness. "What do you wanna do?"

Jack just shrugged, and we kept walking in silence. I sighed, and stopped. Jack paused, and looked back at me. He gave a confused look at the evil look on my face. I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, we have enough time to kill. Bunny's still here setting up, right?"

Jack nodded, realization dawning on his face. He smirked, and we went off to leave Bunnymund a little _surprise_ back at his Warren.

* * *

Soon, we were back at the Pole, along with about a hundred other spirits. And those were just the ones that were able to make it.

Jack and I were doing our best to hide our smirks, occasionally throwing each other sly glances. We were soon separated, however, by people coming up and dragging us into different conversations.

I was currently chatting with Autumn, the spirit of fall, and Samantha, the spirit of the Gaelic holiday Samhain, when Jack came over. He turned to the others. "Hey, mind if I borrow Val for a bit?"

They shook their heads, and the girls giggled a bit, sharing looks between the two of them. I rolled my eyes, but then eyed Samantha thoughtfully.

"What're you thinking about?" Jack asked, catching my thoughtful expression.

"My job." I replied, still deep in thought. My gaze snapped over to Jack. "What do you think of Samantha?"

"Huh?" Jack asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes, and huffed. " _Samantha_. You know, her holiday literally celebrates the coming of winter."

Jack shook his head, catching on to what I was saying. A look flashed across his face, too quick for me to decipher it. "Nah. She's nice and all, but not really my type."

I snorted. "Didn't realize you had a type, Jack." He just shrugged, and I looked over at him. "So, what did you want?"

He gave me a confused look, but then it dawned on him that he was the me who took me away from the others. His face brightened. "Oh! Right!" I chuckled a bit at him. He could be such an idiot. He looked at me sheepishly. "Do you wanna dance?"

I smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Jack looked down at my feet. "Uh, are you sure you can dance in those?"

I looked down at my heels, then gave him an exasperated look. "Jack, I was running around the Warren with you not two hours ago in these heels. Of _course_ I can dance." I smiled, and tugged him with me on the dancefloor. "Come on!"

A slow song started, and I pulled Jack closer, placing my arms around his neck. He placed his gently on my waist, and we began slowly swirling around to the soft music, in perfect sync with each other. I listened to the lyrics, and realized that I recognized the song. I smiled a bit to myself, and glanced over at the yeti who was DJing. He saw me, and gave me a wink. I laughed a bit.

"What?" Jack asked.

I shook my head. "Oh, it's nothing. The yeti just thinks he's sly."

Jack tilted his head a bit, giving me a confused smile. I just tilted my head back a bit. "Listen to the music."

He listened, still spinning me around to the beat. A smile broke out across his face, and he looked back at me. "I think he made a great choice."

"Yeah." We stopped talking, just watching each other as the music played on, and we danced across the room. Everything else soon disappeared, and it was just the two of us. No other people, no worries about the fight with Sera that had been looming over our heads for what felt like forever, no thinking about our jobs, no worrying about protecting the children. Just the two of us and the music, right here, enjoying this magical moment together. Honestly, I didn't think it could get better than this.

We spun around the room, feet barely touching the ground. The beat picked up, and we danced faster accordingly, also getting more daring. Jack dipped and spun me, and I twirled around with grace, flowing across the floor. A huge grin spread across my face, and I laughed with pure joy as the music went on. Soon, I began singing along, and Jack smiled, continuing to spin me around.

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a lifetime_

 _And never let go till we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time I hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear_

 _And I know that my heart will go on_

 _We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on._

The song ended, and we stopped dancing, just standing close, staring into each other's eyes. Then, we heard clapping, and were pulled out of our magical state. We looked around, and realized that we were the only ones on the dance floor. Jack and I both blushed heavily, and turned to walk off the dancefloor. Everyone watched us for a minute, before slowly returning to their conversations. Before anyone could pull either of us away, Jack leaned down, and whispered in my ear. "Come with me."

I followed him as he held my hand, leading me away from the party. We were silent, until we reached a balcony, and saw the open, cloudless night sky, glistening with stars, and Manny shining softly down on us. A new snow blanketed the ground and trees, untouched by footprints, or anything else, still holding its pristine look, glistening in the gentle moonlight. Thick snowflakes drifted lazily down, landing on us, joining us to the rest of the landscape. I leaned out, resting my arms on the railing. Sighing, I looked up at the stars. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Jack hummed in agreement, leaning on the rail next to me. I looked over at him, and saw him staring back at me. I blushed, and looked away. We were silent for a while, before Jack broke the quiet. "You're a pretty good dancer, you know."

I smiled, and shrugged. "You're not bad, yourself."

I looked back out, and silence overtook us again. It's not that we didn't know what to say- there were so many thoughts racing through my mind, like how close Jack was, so close that I could feel his cold skin against my bare arms, like how good he looked right now, with the snow shining in his hair, like how we had just danced, and everything felt so magical. It's just that there was nothing to say, nothing that could make this moment better. I realized that I was staring at Jack, and he was staring back, and that we had somehow gotten really close in the time that I was lost in thought. Our breaths came out in clouds, and pressed together, rising up as one into the flawless sky. My eyes flicked down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. "So, you were saying that you had a type earlier?"

Jack smiled a bit, before answering. "Yeah."

"Tell me what it is." I said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because, dummy, I need to set up a love life for you. I've put it off for over three hundred years." I replied. We were still very close.

Jack tilted his head, thinking. "Well, let's see. I like girls with brown hair, casual clothes, and who isn't afraid to be herself, because she's honestly pretty kick-ass. She's kind, caring, and strong. So strong, that she almost never lets anyone see her cry. She'd always be there for me, and knows that I'll always be there for her. She has a sense of humor, and a mind on the same track as mine. She's beautiful, no matter what she's wearing, or what she's doing, or what she's just been through. She'd give up everything for the ones she loves. She'd be the most amazing person I ever knew, and so, so much more."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sounds oddly specific. It almost seems like you already have someone in mind."

Jack smiled, and leaned forward more, until our foreheads were touching. "Yeah. I do."

My heart was pounding, and my breathing hitched. "Well, who is she?"

Jack closed the rest of the space, pressing his cold lips against mine. He pulled away after a second, but kept our foreheads touching. "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded, blushing brightly. Then, I noticed something that made me smirk. "You know, pink is a _really_ good color on you."

 **A/N- I have no idea how that happened, honestly! The words just kinda flowed. I was listening to a playlist in YouTube while writing (it was actually the mix for the song that they were dancing to, _My Heart Goes On_ ) and the music just made this flow. This was my first time writing something like this, so please don't murder me!**

 **Oh, the song was _My Heart Goes On,_ theme from _Titanic_ , by Celine Dion. And, if you wanted to see Val's outfit, the link is on my profile. I tried to add it in here, but for some reason it wouldn't let me.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought! Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hi! I'm back with another chapter that's over 2,000 words long! And, you all didn't murder me, which I'm very glad for! (Not that you would have been able to, of course. I WILL NEVER DIE MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

 **Ahem. Anyway. Reviews!**

 **Joyfulelf: Thank you so much! I actually really liked writing that part, although I was pretty nervous about it. Glad you liked it!**

 **kimisanerd: Thanks! You have no idea how much reviews like that make me happy!**

 **The Viking Penguin: Well, I couldn't just rush into it! That, and, since I've never really written anything quite like that, it made me nervous to write. Which meant that I pushed it off as long as I could. (And edited it, like, five times, plus debated for almost ten minutes as to whether or not to actually post it.) Thanks, and patience, friend.**

 **daringwolf2000: Yeah, in my mind, he was pink partially from the dye, partially from blushing, and also because Val had on pink lipstick. Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter!**

 **kittyofolympus: Thanks! Yeah, I kinda like the fluff, too. And don't worry, there shall be spectacular bloodshed soon!**

 **Okay, onto the chapyter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

We were sitting in my cave after the party, hanging out. Both Jack and I had changed into more comfortable clothes (and Jack had lost his shoes). We hadn't really spoken much since earlier, pretty much just enjoying each other's company. Jack turned to me, and opened his mouth to speak, but paused, before taking a breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, just thinking," he replied.

I snorted. "That's new."

He smiled, and shoved my shoulder a bit. "Hey! No, I'm just thinking, if you write out everyone's love stories, do you know what's going to happen to us?"

I was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, I could _technically_ do that. But, I don't think it would be as much fun. I want to see how this plays out, be surprised, you know?"

Jack nodded, and smiled. "Yeah. I like the sound of that."

We talked for a while longer, until I started to drift off, and fell asleep against Jack.

* * *

I woke up, and found that I was alone, still sitting on the floor where I was last night. I frowned. Something wasn't right. Jack wouldn't just leave me, or at least he wouldn't have left me on the floor. That wasn't like him. I stood up and stretched, beginning to look around for any signs as to where he may have gone.

After looking around for a minute, I didn't find any clues leading to where he went. But what I did find was so, so much worse.

He left his staff.

* * *

I rushed into North's workshop, almost at a point of panicking. Jack's staff was clutched tightly in my hand, and I looked around for the Russian. I spotted him, and ran to him, bending over to catch my breath, hands on my knees, trying to stop hyperventilating and talk at the same time.

"North!" I panted. He turned to face me, immediate concern written on his features. "Bad… news. Very… _very bad_."

"Scale of one to ten?" North asked, looking me over.

"Twenty," I brandished Jack's staff, and North's eyes widened. He knew as well as I did that Jack never went anywhere without his staff. He was pretty much powerless without it. Which meant that he wasn't taken anywhere willingly.

He had been kidnapped.

I gave North a hopeless look as he was about to send out the signal. "No, wait."

North turned to face me, confusion showing on his face. "What?"

"Don't tell the others," I said. I didn't know why I was doing this. I would need this help. It was like my body and tongue were working with minds of their own, while mine was screaming at them to stop. "If Seraphina is behind this, I need to do it alone."

"Then why tell me?" North asked.

"In case something goes...wrong." I replied, biting my lip. Hopefully, everything would go relatively smoothly, but, knowing Sera, that may not happen. "Listen, it will be easier if I can go in alone. Quick in, quick out, less chance at getting caught. I also need you to watch over Jack's staff."

North looked at me with more confusion than before. "Shouldn't you bring it with you?"

I shook my head. "I can't handle it like Jack can. Bringing it, I would risk slowing myself down, losing it, or breaking it. I _can't_ risk that happening."

North nodded, looking skeptical. "Are you sure-"

"I'm certain," I stated adamantly. "Promise you won't tell the others?"

North eyed me, then sighed, and nodded. I smiled, and thanked him, before leaving to find Jack.

* * *

I walked silently through those cursed hallways again, dressed entirely in black to blend into the shadows. Sticking to the walls of Seraphina's fortress, I had been able to avoid notice until now. I heard cackles coming from a room at the end of the hall, along with a yell of pain. Hatred coursed through me at the thought of Sera hurting Jack, and I ran forward, throwing caution to the wind. How _dare_ she? I was going to rip out her guts and shove them down her throat! It was one thing to mess with me, I knew I could take it. And even if I couldn't I knew that I would do everything in my power not to show it. But you did _not_ hurt my friends.

I slammed open the door, and saw Sera standing over a shirtless, bloody figure holding a blade that was obviously heated, judging by it's bright-red color. I stopped in the doorway, and they both looked at me, Jack in what almost looked like terror, and Sera with an expression of boredom, as if she had just been passing time until I arrived. She leaned down and spoke quietly to Jack, but it was still loud enough for me to hear. "Oh, look, Jackie, your girlfriend finally arrived. Let's have some _fun_ , shall we?"

Jack's eyes widened, and he looked to me with terror. "Val! Run! She's going to-"

Jack's warning was cut off by a scream as Sera ruthlessly drove the knife into his bare back, cackling. "Now, now, Jackie! Don't spoil the surprise!"

Apparently the pain and blood loss was to much, because Jack slumped over, unconscious. Anger coursed through me again, and I let out a blood-curdling yell, rushing forward with my hands around Sera's neck. Her skin burned me, but I didn't notice, glaring at my sister with intense loathing. She laughed again, and traced the knife along the side of my face, drawing blood and scalding me. I didn't give any indication that I felt the pain, though, and instead just tightened my grip around her throat. Sera's eyes bugged out, and her mirth was replaced with anger. She lashed out, catching me across the shoulder with the knife, and cutting me deep. The force knocked me back, and I fell to the ground. Sera stalked over, like a cat to her prey. She leaned over me, a knee keeping me trapped on the ground. She placed the knife against my throat, but I glared defiantly up at her. She narrowed her eyes, and growled out her next words. "You can't win. Just give up. I will kill all of your little friends, slowly and painfully, forcing you to watch. Then, I will destroy you in the slowest, most painful and gruesome way I can."

I spat in her face, and she jerked back, wiping away the spit. When she looked back, there was a glint in her eye. "You know what? I may hate you, but you're still my sister. How about a little offer?"

She leaned down, and whispered something in my ear, though I thrashed about wildly, trying to throw her off. She pulled back, and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why should I take you offer?"

She laughed, and shook her head pityingly. "Because you don't have another choice. Tell you what, I'll let you think about it. For now, you may want to take care of our _dear friend_ Jackie over there. He seems to require a bit of assistance."

Sera stepped back, letting me up, and disappeared with a final cackle. I glared at where she had just been standing, before running over to help Jack. I supported him with an arm around his shoulder, putting one of his around mine. Seeing his hoodie and white undershirt, I grabbed them, knowing he would want them once he woke up. I took out a globe that North gave me, shook it, and smashed it on the ground, taking us to the North Pole.

* * *

A few hours later, I was sitting in the medical room again, an arm in a sling and wrapped in bandages. My face also had bandages on it, and there was gauze taped to my neck, where Sera had held the hot knife to it. It was nothing compared to what Jack had, though. He had sustained many cuts on his back, as well as a few on his face. Which meant that his torso was completely wrapped in bandages, and his face also had gauze taped to it. He was still asleep, though.

I sighed, and sat up, looking at his unconscious form. He was better now, especially since North himself had seen to his wounds. A yetis had taken care of me. Not that I minded- I was more worried about Jack being okay. When I brought him in, he was much paler than usual, and bleeding out.

My breath caught in my throat as he stirred, moaning. Blinking groggily, Jack opened his eyes. I stood up painfully, and walked over, sitting on the chair next to his bed, and grabbing his hand. He looked at me, and smiled weakly. I smiled back. When he opened his mouth, his voice came out quiet and coarse. "Hi."

"Hi," I replied quietly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "How you doing?"

"I've been better," he said weakly. He eyed my bandages wearily. "You?"

I shrugged. "Better than you. I'm honestly a lot less injured than what I expected."

Jack nodded, and looked around. "Where are the others?"

I looked around for a second, before glancing back at Jack. "Well, North is doing stuff around the workshop, and the others don't know you were kidnapped."

Jack raised an eyebrow in skeptical surprise. "Oh? Why not?"

I shrugged. "Didn't want them to get hurt. I knew I could handle it. The only reason told North was because I panicked, and I needed him to keep an eye on your staff. Speaking of…" I reached down under his bed, and grabbed the long, wooden staff. I placed it gently next to Jack on his bed, and he grabbed it tightly with the hand that wasn't in mine.

He looked at it, before looking back up at me. "But what if you couldn't handle it? What if you had gotten hurt? What if-"

I cut him off with a quick peck to the forehead. Giving him a smile, I chuckled a bit. "Can we not talk about what-ifs? You're making me even more depressed. Can't we just focus on the fact that I handled it, and we both got away alive?"

Jack gave me an uncertain look, but complied. "How did you get us out, anyway?"

I immediately closed myself off mentally, unsure how to answer the question I had been dreading. I didn't want Jack to know what Sera had offered me, or that I was seriously considering it. "I fought her a bit, and she actually had me in a position where she could have killed me, but she let us go."

"Let us go?" Jack asked, incredulously. "But, she had been talking about what she was planning to do to you, once you showed up, how she was going to torture you in front of me-"

I cut Jack off again. "It was just a scare tactic. Part of her mental torture. When she kidnapped me, she kept telling me how I was worthless, and how no one was going to save me, because I was nothing. I was nothing, and no one cared about me, and you all had probably already forgotten about me."

My expression hardened, and Jack looked at me with concern, gripping my hand tightly. "You didn't believe her, did you?"

I looked away, focusing on my lap. "The rational part of me didn't. But, there was that nagging part of my mind, the part that insisted that I _was_ useless, that no one _did_ care about me. That you all _had_ given up on me, because I _wasn't_ worth it."

Jack gently forced me to look at him, and saw the tears rolling silently down my cheeks. He wiped them away gently, before running his hand down my face, cupping my cheek. I stared into his sad, deep, crystal-blue eyes. "Don't _ever_ believe you aren't worth it. You are. You aren't useless."

I sighed, leaning slightly into the touch. "But I am. All I can do is shoot a bow. I have no special powers. There's nothing _exceptional_ about me. I'm weak."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and chuckled lowly. "Are you kidding?! You're the strongest person I know! So what if you don't have powers? You're fucking badass! You fight like nobody I've ever seen, you know your way around pretty much every weapon known to man, and you can use them like you were born with them in your hand. I'm fairly certain that I'm the _only_ one to see you cry, even though we've been alive for over three hundred years. And you think you're _weak_?"

I smiled, and looked away, blushing. He was right. I was more powerful than I gave myself credit for. This was just my insecurities talking to me, strengthened by my experiences with Sera. My smile fell for a second, however, as I thought about what she had told me. I replaced it quickly, though this smile wasn't genuine. Before Jack could say anything, though, I swiftly kissed him, before standing up and releasing his hand. "Listen, I've got to get back to my job. I've been neglecting it for a few weeks, I'm sure the cupids are overwhelmed right now. I'll see you later, okay?"

Jack smiled, and responded. "Okay."

When I turned my back to leave, my mask fell again, and I decided what I had to do.

I had to take Sera's offer.

 **A/N- This seems like a good place to stop! Haha! I feel evil.**

 **While I was writing that last part, about Val turning away from Jack and having her facade fall away, the only thing going through my mind was the Doctor Who episode, where Twelve told Clara the reason why he didn't like hugs. "Never trust a hug. It's just a way of hiding your face."**

 **Did anyone else get that? I hated that scene. I was mentally screaming at them both to stop being effing idiots**

 **Anyway, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- When listening to this chapter, I advise playing Angel With a Shotgun, by The Cab. (I also suggest listening to it on it's own first, that way you know what they're saying.)**

 **Reviews:**

 **daringwolf2000: Hey! You don't even know what the offer was! For all you know, I make them all have a tea party, and the big, climactic fight is them arguing over what kind of desserts to have, and getting Jack into shoes again! (Okay, that may be exaggerating a bit... It's kinda late, my mind gets weird when it's tired.) Haha, you'll just have to read and see what happens!**

 **Joyfulelf: Oi! Gimme my characters back! I can't tell you what happens if you take them away! So, :P.**

 **The Viking Penguin: Thank you! And, Val's a smart girl, she knows what she's doing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

I put on my armor without emotion, singing morosely to a song I knew, knowing what I would have to do. I looked at my reflection, and saw a stone-cold killer. I frowned at her, and she frowned back. Sighing, I walked out the door.

* * *

I was in the desert, looking around for my sister. Suddenly, a hand appeared on my shoulder. I spun around, and stood, bow drawn and ready to fire. I let it down when I saw Jack, but I didn't smile. "Why are you here?"

"You think I don't know you well enough to know when you lie to me?" Jack replied. His face showed nothing but concern and determination.

I looked away, unable to face him, knowing what was going to happen. This was exactly why I didn't want him here. He would try to interfere, but this was something that had to be done. This was my choice, and he couldn't change it. Besides, he still carried injuries from his time with Sera. "Go away, Jack. You shouldn't be here."

"No." Jack replied, adamant on staying. He lifted my chin gently, making me look at him. He saw the tears running down my face. "Why are you pushing me away?"

I looked away again, the lyrics of the song I was listening to coming to mind again. I looked at where the sun was rising, and saw Seraphina walking slowly forward, white flames rising wherever her feet touched. I looked back at Jack, all emotion gone from my face. "Go. Now. Trust me, you don't want to be here."

I turned away from him, but knew he was still there. I hated doing this. Everything would be so much harder with him watching.

I held my ground when Sera approached. She had a victorious smile on her face. "So, you thought about my offer?"

"You swear that you'll stop all of this?" I asked, avoiding the question.

She waved her hands dismissively. "Yes, yes, of course. I promise not to harm any of the others."

"Val, what's she talking about?" Jack asked from behind me. "What offer?"

Sera looked at him, and her grin spread. Her gaze snapped back to me. "You brought a spectator? I didn't think you'd want anyone here for this."

I shut my eyes tight. "Jack. Go away." My voice broke with the sadness that was crushing my chest. "Please." I opened my eyes, and looked deep into Seraphina's bright red ones. "Yes."

She brought her hands up, and a fiery dragon followed her movements. Jack took a step back behind me. The dragon's gaze locked onto me, and it narrowed it's eyes. A loud roar escaped it's mouth, but I didn't flinch. Jack's voice called behind me. "Val! What is going on?"

Before I answered, the dragon snapped it's head down. Jack pulled me away, and the dragon's jaws closed on thin air, right where I had been standing. I tore away from Jack, and faced him, angry tears running down my face. "Jack! Stop! You have to leave! I have to do this!"

"What?!" Jack yelled back. "What do you have to do?! What's going on?!"

I hesitated, but the hurt look in Jack's eyes made it impossible not to answer his question. "When… when you were captured, I had to come get you. I refused to let the others come. You knew that. But, I wasn't strong enough to fight Sera. So, she offered me a deal, instead."

"What deal?" Jack asked, his voice low in horror, already suspecting what my answer would be.

I looked away. "A life for a life. Sera will only spare the rest of you, the rest of the world, if I give myself up."

Jack gasped in horror, and backed away, tears running down his face. Then, he ran up, and embraced me in a crushing hug. "No. Don't do it. Don't you dare go through with this, Val."

"I have to," I whispered sadly.

"No, you don't." Jack replied adamantly, holding me tighter.

I jerked away from him. "Yes, I do."

"Why?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Because it's the only option. Because it's what will save you, and the others." I looked to him. "Besides, it's not the first time."

Jack paused, and gave me an angry, confused, desperate look. I took a breath, and bit my lip, wincing when he asked the question I was dreading. "What are you talking about?"

I looked away again. "The night you died- the night we died- Seraphina made the ice crack. After you fell in, your sister ran for help. I came, and jumped in to save you. But the ice froze back over before I could get us out, and I drowned with you."

Jack took a step back, and I could tell his mind was racing with this new information. He looked back at me. "Why? Why would you do that? What about your family?"

I gave him a sad look. "What family? My sister had died, and my parents blamed me for it. You were all I had left, you were my only reason for living. I couldn't stand by and not try to save you."

Sera clapped slowly behind me, and I spun back around to face her. "Very touching. Can we get on with this without any further interruptions?"

I stood straight, and nodded. This time, Sera walked over, and grabbed my throat. She began to squeeze, burning and choking me at the same time. I screamed in pain, and then forced myself to stop. I looked Sera dead in the eye, no emotion showing. I put my hands around her neck, and dug my nails in, drawing blood. "If I burn, you burn with me."

Sera smirked. "I can't burn."

I growled. "We'll see about that."

I felt the fire from my neck spread to my arms, and onto Seraphina's neck, into the cuts on her neck. The chemicals sparked to life, and Sera screamed. I screamed again as well, and heard Jack yelling my name.

Then, everything went black.

 **A/N- Please don't kill me! *Hides as people throw things***

 **So, yeah. I debated a lot with this chapter. By the way, the chemicals Val had on her nails were the same ones they use on telephone poles:** **pentachlorophenol** **(penta),** **creosote** **, copper naphthenate,** **and** **arsenicals** **(copper** **chromium arsenate** , **or** **CCA). I dunno why. It was just the first thing that came to mind. I don't know why I like having Val put toxins on her nails, either. It just seems kinda cool.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- *rubs neck awkwardly* Haha, yeah, I deserved that. But, don't worry! The story must go on!**

 **(Please don't murder me further! I'm kinda almost sorry! That's a lot for demon spawn, trust me!)**

 **Uh, look! *Safari guide voice* And here we have a herd of wild reviews! Careful, now- they seem more agitated than usual! (Okay, I know, that was bad, but I feel like I'm fighting for my life here!)**

 **Joyfulelf: *Pats back awkwardly* It'll be okay... maybe... not really... Wow, I am bad at people. Hey, at least you don't have to wonder any more, right? Haha, okay sorry.**

 **daringwolf2000: *cowers in fear* Yeah, I totally deserved that... Hehe...hehe...sorry?**

 **The Viking Penguin: Thank you. At least SOMEONE appreciates my genius!**

 **kimisanerd: Haha, nope! :D**

 **Okay, I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING! *Runs away, avoiding flying objects that are thrown***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

I let out a strangled yell as I saw Sera and Val fall. I leaped forward, and caught Val's body before it hit the ground. Her body felt hot- scorching, even- but I didn't care. A blizzard swirled, raging violently in the middle of the desert. My shoulder shook as I cried, and clutched Val's body. I buried my face in her chest, and cried until the tears refused to come, then I just sat there, feeling numb, while the storm blew endlessly around me, wind whipping wildly around. My face was still buried in her chest, when I noticed something very, very faint, something that gave me the tiniest spark of hope. My head shot up, and I looked at Val, almost fearfully, not wanting to hope, and have it destroyed. I stood up, cradling Val's body in my arms, before realizing that I couldn't leave Sera's body just lying there. So, I slung her over my shoulders, picked up my staff, and flew, faster than I had ever flown before, racing back to the North Pole.

* * *

I landed in the globe room, and saw that the other four Guardians were standing there, all looking near a stage of panic. Tooth noticed me first, and began to zip over to hug me, but caught herself at the last second, seeing what I was carrying. Her hands flew to her mouth, and tears filled her eyes. They grew big, and darted between Val's body and me. "H-how?"

I gave North a pleading look, barely able to croak out a weak "Help." Then, I collapsed in exhaustion, and everything went black.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, and saw Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy huddled around my bed, apparently waiting for me to wake up. I looked around, but didn't see North, Val, or Sera. I glanced at the closest figure, which happened to be the worried face of Sandy. "Where-"

He cut me off with a series of pictures, telling me that North was doing everything he could, taking care of Val. I tilted my head, and looked to Tooth and Bunny. "But, what about Seraphina?"

"Dead." Bunny replied, his voice cold.

A part of me inside broke a bit, the part that cried for my former friend. But the larger part was filled with a fierce, angry satisfaction. "Good. She didn't deserve to go out that painlessly, but she deserved to die."

The others looked at me with concern.

"Jack, that doesn't sound like you," Tooth said. I shrugged it off, and she sighed. "Well, can you tell us what happened?"

I took a deep breath, and began into my story of how I found Val in the desert, waiting for Seraphina. Then, how she was trying to push me away, and make me leave, but I refused. I told them how the fire dragon almost got her, but I pulled her away, and then she told me about the deal she made with Seraphina. I told them that she mentioned her own death, but I left out the details of it. If Val wanted it to be kept a secret, I would carry it to my grave. I explained how Sera began choking her, and then Val dug her nails into Sera, saying that if she fell, her sister was coming with her. I finished my story, and looked at the others. They had been silent the entire time, and were now contemplating this information. Sandy looked up, and saw me try to hide a yawn. He tapped my forehead, making me fall back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up a while later, but I was alone this time. I sat up slowly, still feeling the fatigue in every muscle of my body. I stood up, leaning on the bed to support myself. I grabbed my staff, which was standing against the wall, and leaned on that, instead, and began walking in search if the others.

I found them in another room, crowded around a bed. They all seemed sad, and Tooth was crying, standing on the floor, instead of hovering, like she usually does. I walked over to see what they were looking at. They all turned to me, regret and sadness showing on their faces. Tooth embraced me in a crushing hug, and sobbed into my chest. "I'm so sorry."

I looked to the others in confusion. My eyes flicked to North for an explanation. He sighed heavily, before speaking in a mournful tone. "There's nothing else I can do. I don't think she'll make it."

I pushed past them to see the figure on the bed. Val was lying there, barely breathing. But that wasn't all. She was covered in scars and burn marks, and I knew from the looks the others were giving me and from North's words, I knew they wouldn't heal. North put a hand on my shoulder. "She's going to have breathing problems, and a lot of scarring. There's nothing we can do about that."

I shook my head, and looked up at him. "But, she'll be okay other than that, right?"

" _Possibly_ ," North replied. "It depends on if she can survive the night."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's in a delicate condition right now," North explained hesitantly. "If she can survive her injuries tonight, then she should be fine. But, there's a good chance that she won't."

I looked back at Val, and sat down in the chair next to her. The others reluctantly left, but they could tell that I wanted to be alone with her. Tears ran down my face. "You'll survive Val. You're stronger than this, I know you are. You have to survive. _I need you_."

My cold hand curled around her hot one. Her skin was roasting, almost burning my hand. But I didn't care. I wasn't going to leave her. Not now, not ever. I leaned back in my chair, and waited.

 **A/N- Haha, you guys didn't think I'd let her die _that_ easily, did you?! Nope, she's gotta fight for her right of death! Anyway, see you next time! Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Haha, SO SORRY, guys, I know it's been forever since I've updated. I've just been pretty busy lately. Like today, I just had a major panic attack because I grabbed the wrong binder, and had and ENTIRE PACKET to do, due tomorrow. I would be SO SCREWED if I hadn't remembered that I had a friend with the same teacher. Let this be a lesson, people. DON'T PROCRASTINATE! I probably would've been fine, if I hadn't pushed it off until the last minute!**

 **Anyway, you all don't care about my struggles. Reviews!**

 **Joyfulelf: Maybe, maybe not. There's no telling where my demon mind will take this!**

 **The Viking Penguin: Yeah, I was expecting that... Don't worry, things will (probably) get better!**

 **daringwolf2000: Glad I could redeem myself! And, yeah, Val _does_ have a habit of almost dying, doesn't she? Although, that's my fault... XD**

 **kimisanerd: Yeah, there's not many other ways to respond, are there?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

Val's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, and was blinded by a bright white light. _Am I dead?_ I wondered. It honestly seemed like the only logical conclusion. Then, I was taken over by a coughing fit, my chest constricting painfully. I heard a groan next to me, and turned my head weakly to see Jack sitting in the chair by my bed, head resting on my arm. My fits had caused him to stir, and he looked up, blinking wearily. His bright blue eyes focused on me, and his tired countenance instantly became ecstatic. Jack tackled me in a hug, and I was startled to feel him crying against me. I hugged him back tightly. "Jack! Jack, it's okay! Please, loosen up, I can't breath."

Jack let go, and pulled back, looking me in the eye, as if he couldn't believe I was sitting there in front of him. "I was so worried. I thought you were dead."

He hugged me again, and I rubbed his back comfortingly. "Still not entirely sure that I'm not." A coughing fit interrupted me, and once it was done, I smiled weakly. "Nope, you know what? I'm in too much pain to be dead."

Jack looked at me, worriedly. "Are you in pain? Should I go get North?"

He started to stand, but I grabbed his hand, and pulled him back down. "I'm fine. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I saw you fall, and I thought that you were gone. But then, I felt that you still had a pulse, so I flew you here as fast as I could. Which made me pass out, but that doesn't really matter. When I woke up, I found you, and North said that he couldn't do anything else for you." Jack explained.

"Anything else?" I questioned. "But I feel-"

I was cut off by another round of coughing, to which Jack winced, and clutched my hand tightly. "That. You'll have breathing problems, probably from inhaling the smoke from the burning chemicals. And, the scars-"

"Scars?" My hand flew up to my face, which _did_ feel kinda weird. My fingers were met not with smooth skin, but with skin riddled with marks. I looked to Jack. "How bad are they?"

Jack looked at me, and bit his lip. He looked around a bit, then spotted a mirror, which he grabbed, and handed to me. I held it up to see my reflection, and gasped at what I saw. My face was marred by extensive scarring, almost to the point where you couldn't recognize me. I laughed weakly. "Well, I guess it's a good thing most kids can't see me. I look awful."

"No, you don't," Jack said, gently squeezing my hand.

I raised an eyebrow. "Jack, my face is _covered_ in scars. One look at me, and a little kid would start crying."

"Well, you'll always look beautiful to me," Jack said, giving me a quick peck to the forehead.

I rolled my eyes, and snorted. "You're really cheesy, you know that?"

He flashed me a grin, shrugging. "Yeah. But, you know you love it."

I laughed, and shook my head, but I had to admit, "There's not much I _don't_ love about you, Jack."

"Oh, _now_ look who's getting cheesy," Jack teased.

I lightly punched his shoulder. "Oh, shut up, would you?"

* * *

I slipped back into a peaceful sleep, but when I woke up, Jack was still there. He helped me stand up, and together we walked into the dining hall, me supporting myself on him, being as my legs were still wobbly, from not being in use for so long. When we got there, we saw that the others were already sitting there. Tooth looked up first, and caught my eye. Gasping, she choked back tears, and looked away. I sighed, and my gaze shifted to the others. North and Sandy gave me sympathetic looks, and Bunny awkwardly refused to meet my eye. I bit my lip, and took a seat, Jack sitting down next to me. Yetis came around, and we all got a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I sipped the smooth liquid, and reveled in the warm feeling of it soothing my sore throat. I set it down, and started coughing, feeling my chest contract painfully. Jack grabbed my hand, and squeezed it comfortingly. The fit passed, and we were left in awkward silence again.

I sighed, and wrapped my hands around my cup, hunching my shoulders forward. "We can't just keep acting like this, you know. I know that I have scars that will probably never heal. I also know that I now have a respiratory problem. I acknowledge and accept that. Why can't we all just be happy that I'm _not dead_?"

Tooth looked up sharply, grief in her eyes. "We _are_ happy, Val. Incredibly. It's just…"

She trailed off, and Bunny picked up. "We're just not entirely sure how to respond to this. Not _once_ , in all our years, have we _ever_ been faced with something like this."

I huffed, and stood up roughly. "Well, you know what? Find me when you're ready to face the _horror_ that is now my _entire fucking face._ Now, _if you'll so kindly excuse me,_ I'm going to my cave. _Alone_ ," I added, seeing Jack start to stand up as well.

He ignored me, and walked out of the room beside me. We found my bow by the bed I had been in, and he flew us to my cave in the mountains, which I haven't been to in what felt like forever.

 **A/N- Okay, I was _going_ to make this a bit longer, but I wanted to wait until the next chapter to include an idea that I've been toying with since the beginning of this story. Now, I know what you're thinking- _But, Fangirl, you're ideas always lead to torture, or death, or some other horrific cliffhanger!_**

 **And you're right, they totally do.**

 **But I think you'll all love this one.**

 **It's pretty awesome.**

 **Anyway, review, fave, follow, and PM me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Happy Veterans Day! And, thank you to _all_ soldiers who risk their lives, not just the ones from America.**

 **Okay, I have no idea how this happened. Like, seriously. I've actually been toying with this idea since before I started writing this story. This chapter was actually the very first one I had written out, I just had to lead up to it. Let's just say, someone is getting what they deserve. Be forewarned, tears will probably be shed...**

 **daringwolf2000: Yeah, I kinda felt like she couldn't just get away from that kind of experience unharmed. So, I looked up what happens when people get seriously burned (do** ** _not_** **do that, btw...) Scars and respiratory problems were the main two, so that's what Val gets!**

 **Joyfulelf: This fast enough for you?**

 **The Viking Penguin: Glad to hear it!**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

We set down in the cave, and I took a deep breath of the crisp, cold air. Smiling, I sat down, Jack sitting next to me. I leaned on him, still reveling in the feeling of being home. "Wow, it's great to be back here."

"Yeah," Jack replied.

We were silent for a while, before Jack took a breath, like he wanted to say something, but he paused. I looked up at him, and he seemed to be debating something in his mind. I tilted my head, and poked his side to pull him out of his thoughts. "What'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing," Jack sighed. He had his hands in the pouch of his hoodie, and he seemed to be holding something.

I raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Jack. I know you better than that."

"Yeah, you do." He sighed again. "But, really, it's nothing. Honestly."

"Fine," I said, dropping the subject. "So, what do you want to talk about, then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Not much to talk about right now."

I laughed. "You're right. So, that would bring us back to whatever is in your pocket."

Jack groaned, and rested his head back on the wall. "Really?"

"Yep," I smiled, but it fell when I saw his hesitant face. "Oh, just spit it out, Jack. It's not like I'd hate you."

"I don't know…" Jack said, still hesitant.

I lightly shoved his shoulder. "Jack, there is _nothing_ that would make me see any less of you."

He looked out the cave entrance. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

I smiled widely, like a little kid. "Nope!"

Jack chuckled. He slowly took a breath, and held it, before speaking quietly. "I never really liked your name."

I pulled away a bit, but only so that I could give him a confused smile. "You were afraid to tell me that?" I laughed, and shook my head. "So, what don't you like about Valentine?"

Jack snorted. "No, I like your _first_ name. It's your _last name_ I have a problem with."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's wrong with Heart?"

He pulled me closer, and put his chin on my head. Though, I'm thinking it was only so he could hide his face. "It's not Frost."

I looked up at Jack, and saw him blushing. "And, how do you expect to fix that?"

"You're seriously going to make me say it, aren't you?" Jack complained.

I laughed. "Jack, I've been waiting over _three hundred years_ for this. _Hell yeah_ I'm making you say it!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Three hundred years?"

I sighed dramatically. "And you've _finally_ caught on!" I laughed a little, and snuggled deeper into his side. "I told you before that I died because I was trying to save you. I couldn't bear to lose you. Because, even back then, _I loved you_."

Jack kissed my head, and wrapped his arm back around my shoulders. "I love you, too. And, I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it." He paused, and I could feel him tilt his head. "I have a question."

"What?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"You're in charge of love, right?"

I snorted. "You've known me _how long_ , and you're _just_ figuring that out?"

He laughed. "You didn't let me finish. What I mean is, why wouldn't you do anything? You knew that you loved me, and you knew that you had the power to make me realize that I loved you. Why would you wait?"

I sighed, contemplating the question. It was one I often asked myself, and my answer was always the same. "Part of it was because I wanted it to happen naturally. I didn't want to know how or when it would happen. Same reason I don't have our love life planned out. I wanted to be surprised. I knew you would eventually come around." I paused, thinking some more. "But, I think the main reason is that I didn't do anything was because it wouldn't have felt as _real_. There would always be a nagging voice in the back of my mind, saying that I cheated. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with that, and it would end badly for both of us."

Jack nodded, and we fell silent. Then, a thought crept back into my head, and I poked his side. "Hey! No distracting me, come on!"

Jack laughed, and mockingly rubbed where I poked him. "I was kinda wondering how long it would take you to figure me out." I poked him again, harder, making him laugh more. "Fine, fine!"

He stood up, but just so that he could face me. He knelt down before me, and I smiled, so wide that it felt like my face would crack in half. He pulled a little box out of his pocket, but I hardly glanced at it, staying focused on him. "Val, I love you. You know that. You are my best friend, always there for me. I know that no matter what, I will _always_ have you. And you know that you will always have me. But, that's not enough. I want to know that you'll be mine forever, and that I'll be yours. I don't just want to be your best friend, or your boyfriend. The times when you were away from me felt like I was being torn in half, and I know that I wouldn't be able to survive without you. Valentine Heart, will you allow me the honor and privilege of calling myself your husband, and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I tackled him, kissing him more passionately than I ever have before. All my emotions, giddiness, euphoria, love, _everything_ poured into the kiss, and Jack knew his answer. He pulled away, and slipped the ring on my finger. I looked at it, and smiled. It was a light blue gem, in the shape of a heart. The band was a simple, but that was fine. It was perfect. Jack knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't want something over-the-top. I looked him in the eye, and hugged him. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Jack hugged me back tightly. "Not as beautiful as you are. Thank you for being mine."

I pulled away, but only so that I could curl back up in his side. I smiled to myself as I thought about what just happened. I was engaged to my best friend, the one I loved more than anything else in the world.

 **A/N- I told you someone would get what they deserve! Well, Val deserves to be happy! I'm actually kinda iffy about this chapter, and the quality of it. Tell me what you think!**

 **Also, announcement: I'm opening polls to decide songs for Val and Jack's wedding. Here are the options:**

 **For the song Val walks in to:**

 **A Thousand Years (cover by the Piano Guys):** **watch?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM**

 **Here Comes the Bride (the song traditionally used): watch?v=lgh9XTkQTDI**

 **Also, the song that the newly weds dance to at the reception:**

 **Angel in the Night (Basshunter): watch?v=h0vIGAU3YBA**

 **Perfect Storm (Brad Paisley): watch?v=htqDeOXBa1M**

 **Then (Brad Paisley): watch?v=81on1ZFE63w**

 **My Best Friend (Tim McGraw): watch?v=rRJ0lpu6XaU**

 **Amazed (Lonestar): watch?v=L27KqRVZPwA**

 **Your Guardian Angel (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus): watch?v=jRehmX3zlwE**

 **I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (Aerosmith): watch?v=Ss0kFNUP4P4**

 **My Heart Will Go On (Céline Dion): watch?v=fiy9YB1coMw &list=RDfiy9YB1coMw&index=1**

 **Also, I was really bored, so I'm going to post another poll, for Jack and Val's ship name!**

 **Okay, I'm done. But, seriously, help me out here with the songs. I WILL NOT POST the next chapter (which will probably include their wedding!) until I get enough votes (I haven't decided on a number yet, but this poll is kinda important...). SO VOTE!**

 **Until next time, review, fave, follow, and PM me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- OMG, guys, why is planning a wedding so hard?! I have had to ask my mother, stepfather, grandmother, and aunt to help me with the plans to a wedding THAT ISN'T EVEN EFFING REAL!**

 **Haha, it's actually kinda funny. So, I do believe that I've told you that pretty much all of my main OCs (Val, Nocte, Rachel, Mara and Ti) are based off myself, right? (Only because it makes them easier to write- I know exactly what I would idealistically say or do in the situations I put them in.) So, I go up to my mother and start basically BEGGING her to help me plan my wedding. Haha, her reaction was kinda priceless. I, of course, had to go through and explain to her what I actually meant. But, still, it was pretty funny.**

 **Anyway, since I still have basically** ** _no_** **ideas for this wedding, little to nothing planned out, and am officially becoming the dreaded Bridezilla (which, again, is weird, considering this is neither my wedding, nor a real wedding), then I decided to show how Jack and Val are taking to the preparations. (Idea courtesy of The Viking Penguin. Thank him for me not taking FOREVER before the next update!)**

 **Reviews!**

 **Joyfulelf: Haha, don't worry, there** ** _probably_** **won't be any further murder! Probably...**

 **daringwolf2000: Thanks! And, thank you for the input, trust me, ANY help is very much appreciated!**

 **The Viking Penguin: Glad I could fully redeem myself! And, yes, you apparently SERIOUSLY have ESP! GET OUTTA MAH MIND! XD**

 **HollyGrady191: Thank you for your opinion, it has been noted and appreciated!**

 **Okay, time for the fun stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

I yelled in frustration, and threw the papers I had in the air. I sat back in my chair, and close my eyes. Talking to no one in particular, I whined "Why is this so damn confusing?!"

North, who was sitting opposite of me at the table, chuckled. "Because you're stressed. You want this all to go well."

I sighed, and sat back up. "Well, yeah, I know that, but you'd think that this would be at least a bit easier. We have, like, nothing planned out! Not even a date! There are, like, ten songs that Jack and I are deciding between for our dance, and I have zero ideas what to do for my dress." I gave North a helpless face. "Help? Please?"

North chuckled again, and shook his head. "What do you think I'm doing? Look at it this way, at least you don't have to worry about venue, or food."

I sighed. It was true. When Jack and I told North, he insisted that we have the wedding here at the Pole, and allow him to take care of all the food. We haven't told anyone about our engagement yet, other than North and Sandy, but that was only because I was freaking out, so Jack made us come to them for help. And, I must say, things are going a lot smoother with their assistance. I closed my eyes, and rubbed my face tiredly. "I know. And, you and Sandy are a huge help. Thank you. I am just really stressed out right now."

"Well, why don't you take a break then?" North suggested. I hesitated, giving him an uncertain look. He smiled warmly, and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go on, I can cover for a little. You need to relax. I'm sure Jack would love to see you for a bit. You two haven't seen much of each other, what with all of this planning you're doing."

I smiled gratefully, and stood up. "Thanks, North. I'll see you later." I grabbed my bow, and headed out to find Jack.

* * *

I found Jack in Burgess, hanging out with the kids, having an all-out snowball war. I grinned evilly, and grabbed a handful of snow. Still unnoticed, I drew my arm back, and threw the snowball as hard as I could. The projectile soared through the air, aimed perfectly, and hit it's mark. Jack looked up sharply, startled at having been hit from behind. His gaze connected with mine, and a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

Before I could respond, Jack threw a snowball. I tried to duck, but another was thrown, and this one got me right in the face. Startled, I leaned back, but then remembered that I was on a tree branch. It was too late to fix my mistake, though, and I felt myself fall from my perch with a shriek. Rather than crashing into the ground, as I had expected, however, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I glared playfully up at Jack, who was still smirking.

"That was your fault, you know," I said, crossing my arms.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You started it."

I snorted, and Jack gave me a quick peck to the nose. Giggling, I reached up to kiss his lips, when a mixture of 'Ooooooh's and a few 'ewwww's stopped me. Jack and I both blushed, and Jack landed on the ground by the kids, setting me down, though he kept an arm wrapped around me. I smiled at them, and waved. "Hey."

None of them responded in their usual cheery manner, however. Instead, they refused to meet my eye. I gave them a confused look, before glancing at Jack. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and I realized what was wrong. My scars. I had joked to Jack before about how they would affect people, but there had been truth behind my words. Scars like mine made people treat you different, unfair as that may be.

Before any of us could break the silence, Sophie came running forward. She stopped dead when she saw me, and her eyes filled with horror. She gasped. "What happened?"

Jamie's head jerked up, and he nudged her, shaking his head forcefully. Sophie just looked at him, confused, before glancing back at me. I just smiled sadly. You couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault, not that she did anything wrong. Little kids just didn't understand sometimes. "It's okay, Jamie. I don't mind."

I sat, so I was eye-level with Sophie. She gazed back, eyes showing a sad curiosity. "I had a fight with my sister, and she hurt me really bad. I almost died, actually."

"Why did she hurt you?" Sophie asked, concerned.

"Because she hates me," I replied simply. There was no use sugarcoating it, after all. "Because she was a bad person."

"Why did she hate you?"

I paused at this question, biting my lip. It was one I asked myself often, but still didn't have an answer to. "I don't know. She was angry, I guess. Jealous. But, it doesn't matter, now. She's gone."

"What do you mean?" Jamie nudged his sister again, but I shook my head, and answered Sophie's question.

"She was going to hurt everyone if I didn't stop her. You, Jamie, your friends, family, Jack, she would burn the whole world, just to kill me," I said sadly. "So, I had to kill her."

"How did you get your scars?" Sophie questioned.

I sighed. "I had to make a deal with her. I either had to let her kill me, or she would destroy everything. But, when I went to meet her, then I used her own fire to kill her. I almost died myself, actually." I looked up at Jack, and smiled sadly. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I would be dead, if Jack hadn't saved me."

Jack smiled back at me, lightly squeezing my shoulder. I stood up, and rested my head against his chest, hiding my face as I fought back tears. This was harder than I thought it'd be. I knew that I would have to tell the kids- there was no way around it, considering the scars. I just figured it would be easier than this. Jack hugged me, kissing my forehead gently, before resting his chin on my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and sighed.

"What's that?" I heard Jamie ask. Turning, I gave him a confused smile. He nodded to my left hand.

I smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "It's a ring."

Jamie rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "Duh. But, why? You never wear jewelry."

I chuckled, and placed a finger on my chin with great theatrics, making a show out of my motions and words. "Well, let's think. What could the Guardian of Love possibly want with a ring on the ring finger of her left hand? Add the fact that Jack Frost just kissed me." I raised an eyebrow. "What could the conclusion possibly be?"

Jamie thought for a second, before gasping, eyes wide. He took a step back, grinning. His eyes snapped back and forth between me and Jack. "No! No way! Are you two really-?"

I smiled wide, and nodded. Jack placed an arm around my waist, and I leaned into him. "Yep." I lifted my left hand, wiggling the ring finger, before mouthing "We're engaged."

A shriek was emitted from Pippa, who immediately started bouncing up and down excitedly. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER!"

I laughed, and hurriedly shushed the excited girl. "Be quiet! Other than you guys, only North and Sandy know."

"Why?" Claude asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Because this has been stressful enough as it is. I seriously do not need Eros and Aphrodite bugging me 24/7."

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"Aren't they Greek gods?" Monty noticed.

I nodded. "Yeah. The myths are all real. Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian. They're less powerful, now, since no one believes in them. But, I work with Eros and Aphrodite a lot. Super annoying."

"Well, why haven't you told Tooth and Bunny?" Jamie asked.

"Because Tooth would go nuts, and Bunny would tease us mercilessly," I laughed. "Anyway, I should probably get back. I may or may not have left North to plan."

"Why?" Jack asked cautiously.

I smiled sheepishly. "I may or may not have been stressing. A lot."

Jack laughed, and shook his head. "I still don't know why."

I elbowed him. "That's because you don't have to do anything! I have to get my dress, decorations, the cake, plus figuring out the songs."

"Hey! I have to help you with all that!" Jack exclaimed. He smirked. "Plus, I have to deal with Little Miss Bridezilla."

I rolled my eyes, and punched him in the arm. "Well, anyway, I gotta head back. See ya."

I waved goodbye to Jack and the kids, and threw the snow globe North gave me. In seconds, I was back at the pole. I saw North sitting in the exact same spot at the table as before. He looked up at me and smiled knowingly. Groaning inwardly, I went back to work on planning.

 **A/N- To be completely honest, I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. But, it'll do.**

 **OH OH OH ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Haha, I was just about to post this chapter, when I remembered that I had to tell you guys something. XD It's too early for brain function...**

 **So, anyway, I found this other site, Fiction Press. It's related to FanFiction. So, I just posted an original story there. I'd be SUPER HAPPY if you guys could go check it out. You can sign in to it through your FanFiction accounts, which is what I did. So, it'll be a story titled _Battle Queen_ , under the pen name Fangirl7777. Thanks! Love you all! Fave, follow, review, and PM me! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- TWO MONTHS! I FINALLY GOT THIS DAMNED CHAPTER WRITTEN AFTER _TWO FUCKING PAINFUL MONTHS!_ But, I made sure to post this on Valentine's Day. I was _really_ impatient, too, I was waiting with bated breath, and updated it the second the clock switched to 12:00. Because I'm weird like that.**

 **XD To be honest, I wrote this just before the weekend. But, I've been planning/fearing/attempting/procrastinating for the past two months! I forced various family members to help me with this, so here's their shoutouts!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Grandmom**

 **Granddad**

 **Gabby**

 **Abby**

 **Alexis**

 **Serena**

 **Aunt Lisa**

 **Buddy**

 **Matt**

 **HUGE THANKS to my mother, because she helped me through the majority of the first part of the chapter!**

 **All of you, for being my motivation!**

 **It also goes for the rest of this story, as well as all of my other ones, but especially this chapter: This would not be possible without all of the aforementioned people helping me, putting up with me going crazy, and locking myself away for hours on end in my room. I love you all!**

 **Speaking of support, here are the reviews!**

 **BlackPhoenixWings: Thanks! But, yes, this is the end of Valentines. But, there may be a sequel in the future. I'm not certain, yet, though, so don't get your hopes up!**

 **daringwolf2000: Glad you liked the chapter! Personally, I think this chapter isn't very eventful, but I kinda had fun writing it, and forcing various family members to assist me.**

 **Viking Penguin: See, people like you are why I post what I feel are shitty stories and chapters! Because you all like them, regardless of what I think, and my confidence goes up a bit! :D Also, Thanks for supporting me in the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. You were a HUGE motivator for getting this written!**

 **If you all are wondering why I'm putting this here, it's because I feel like if I had too much written at the end, it would ruin the feels. Which, I'm sure, you can understand.**

 **My profile pic will, by now- hopefully- have changed to the pictures I was referencing for this chapter. The white dress is Val's, obviously. If not, I'm sorry, but blame Fanfiction, because I tried.**

 **ALSO! Go to this link if you want to listen to the playlist of songs I was considering for this. Everything except A Thousand Years (cover) were nominees for the slow dance, which I ended out omitting.**

 **watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI &index=1&list=PLRT90ce1SAYeQEdgoLrctbTDOUXW9twSc**

 **Anyway, I am FINALLY done! So, read on, my children!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

Val's POV

I was hyperventilating. Only six hours until I was officially the wife of the boy I had given my life for not once, but twice. And I was fucking terrified.

I was only a teenager! Granted, I was an immortal, three-hundred-year-old teenager in charge of love, but regardless.

"Val, darling, calm down," Aphrodite soothed. "You're going to give yourself wrinkles."

"Aphrodite, I am covered in horrible scars," I snapped. "I don't give a fuck about wrinkles."

"Woah, woah, muzzle it, Bridezilla," Eros laughed. "You're getting married! Relax! Have a little fun!"

"Really, Val, everything is going to be fine," Tooth reassured.

"How do you know?" I asked, still slightly panicked. I now saw the real need for bridesmaids/bridesmen. Sure, they were helpful for getting physically ready, but their real work lied in calming a terrified bride.

"Well, do you love him?" Hestia asked.

I nodded without hesitation, but I was slightly confused. Why would she be asking me this?

"Are you afraid of the commitment?" Hera jumped in.

I shook my head. I loved Jack more than anything, and was more than ready to live the rest of my life with him.

"Well, then, what's the problem?!" Eros exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

I sighed, feeling slightly less manic. "I don't know. I'm just seriously freaking out here."

"It's just hormones, darling, completely natural," Aphrodite said. "Every bride goes through it. And most grooms, too. They just don't show it as much. Now, let's get started on your hair."

Aphrodite expertly twisted my hair around, and not five minutes later -gotta love Goddess of Beauty magic- I glance in the mirror to see my hair in a loose braid, across the top of my head like a headband, then cascading down in soft curls.

"It looks amazing, Aphrodite," I said. "Thank you." I glanced around at the others. "All of you. I would be screwed if it weren't for you all."

"What are friends for?" Tooth replied cheerily. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Okay, now we have to do something with those scars," Aphrodite stated, placing a perfectly manicured hand to her chin in thought, before flicking her wrist. "There we go! Blank canvas, ready to be painted into a masterpiece!"

"My face is not a canvas," I protested, chuckling. "And, not too heavy on the makeup, please? You know I'm not really a fan of that kind thing."

"I know, I know, darling," she acknowledged with a wave of her hand, though she sounded slightly disappointed. With a snap of her fingers, I felt makeup magically settle onto my face, and I looked in the mirror to examine the damage. My scars were completely gone, as if they had never plagued my face in the first place. I had silvery-blue eyeshadow, with black eyeliner, winged at the end, and my eyelashes elongated and darkened by mascara. My lips, a light pink ombre, worked well with the rest of my makeup.

Having finished my makeup and hair, Aphrodite turned to help the others. With a snap of her fingers, she was garbed in her dress, a floor-length gown, with a silver, glittery top piece, flowing into a light-blue skirt. Her hair was done in a complicated braid, curled up on top of her head, and her makeup was done flawlessly. Another wave of her hand, and Hestia and Hera matched her. Eros had a black suit, with a bright blue hydrangea for a boutineer, which would match my bouquet. His blonde hair was combed down and tamed, rather than the wild mop he usually wore it as.

Then, she averted her attention back to me. "You should probably get something to eat, before we get you in your dress."

I nodded, and was about to leave to get something from North's kitchen. The entire thing was going to happen here, at the North Pole, at his insistence. Honestly, it was a huge load off my shoulders, because he promised he would take care of the decor. I trusted his judgement, and I had been way too stressed at the time to decline the offer.

Tooth zipped into my path, blocking my way to the door. "You can't go out there! Jack may see you! You're supposed to send one of us, that's what we're here for, after all."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, but turned and sat in one of the chairs, waving my hand to tell Tooth to get me food instead. She flew out the door, and came back ten minutes later with a few breakfast sandwiches for the six of us. I grabbed mine, and ate quickly, also quickly downing the coffee she gave me. Normally, I hated the taste of the bitter drink, but I figured I would probably need the caffeine.

I barely had time to finish, though, before Aphrodite was clearing away everyone's trash, and pulling out my dress. Eros sighed, and looked forlornly at the empty space between his hands, where his food just was. "I was still eating, you know."

"Get over it, darling," she replied offhandedly. She pulled my dress out of it's bag, and held it out for me. I stripped, out my shoes on, and was about to step into the dress, when Aphrodite stopped me, and held out a small piece of cloth.

I blushed, and shook my head. "Nuh uh. Not happening, Aphro."

She smirked, and waved the garter belt in my face. "You have to, darling. It's tradition."

"I think this entire event is fairly nonconformist, anyway," I protested. "I think we can survive without that part."

"Darling, just put it on," she sighed.

I sighed in resignation, and snatched the offending particle of clothing, and slipped it on, before getting into the dress. It was white, with blue accents, especially on the top part.

"Yay!" Tooth chirped. "All ready!"

Hera sat in one of the chairs, and made a glass of champagne appear, before taking a delicate sip. "Well, we have a few hours to kill. Let's just sit here and reminisce, no? It will probably do wonders for your nerves."

I nodded, accepting her proffered glass of sparkling apple juice, and waited until it was finally time.

I took a deep, wavering breath for strength, and waited for the music to start, and signal when I was to walk out. I watched as the last few members of the bridal party walk out, and North stood next to me. He would be the one to give me away, since I didn't technically have a father to do it himself. One of my cherubs would be the priest officiating the ceremony.

I listened to the music playing, and hummed along softly, singing the lyrics in my mind. I wasn't a fan of the traditional 'Here Comes the Bride' song, and neither was Jack, so we chose a piano cover of A Thousand Years instead. Personally, I liked it much better.

Finally, it was time for me to walk down the aisle. I took another deep breath, and looked to North, who smiled reassuringly at me. I returned it, though it wasn't nearly as calm as it probably should have been. He took my arm, and the two of us walked slowly out.

As soon as I sawJack in his suit- and actually wearing shoes!- my smile relaxed immensely, and it felt like my heart was going to explode. Every step felt like I was gliding through the air, and I was beyond Cloud Nine. I could tell that Jack was, too, and not just by looking at him. I could feel the jubilation and exhilaration coming from him, and it felt as though the connection I knew we shared was growing a thousand times stronger by the second. But that was the point of the wedding, wasn't it? To become closer than you ever thought possible to the one you loved. To become one with the piece you had been missing your entire life. I had never thought that my job was as important or as exciting as any of the other Guardians', but being here, now, made me realize the true beauty to what I did, to guiding lost souls to their meant-to-be's.

North and I finally reached Jack. North and I parted, leaving me to stand with Jack and the cherub-priest. I didn't listen to half the things the priest was saying, but I heard every word Jack said to me.

"Valentine, you are my best friend," he began. "Today I give myself to you.

Using the love that we share as a vessel, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of our future, I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care.

I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.

I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated.

I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard.

These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together. I love you."

He slipped the ring on my finger, and I beamed at him, before saying my own vows.

"Jack, low and behold, the day of our union has arrived.

It is one thing to talk, and one thing to promise;

It is one thing to imagine, and one thing to feel.

It is one thing to experience, and one thing to savor.

This day is one thing, the rest of our lives is another.

Words can be beautiful, but it is actions that are meaningful.

Memories can be relished, but new ones have to be made.

The past is important, but it is to the future our lives lay.

We speak volumes in all days but this beloved wedding day.

Before us are those who know us well beyond our name.

So it is with all meaning and sincerity;

Before them, all I want and have to say,

Is I will always love you."

I slid the ring on his finger, my heart about to burst from the euphoria and surreal feeling, and I barely registered the priest's "You may kiss the bride," before Jack's lips crashed against mine, and we officially belonged to each other, from now to the end of eternity.

 **A/N- Yes. This truly is the end of Valentines. I actually hadn't intended to end this on Valentine's Day, that was just kind of coincidence. When I noticed that it was coming up, I was determined to have the wedding posted today, but it dawned on me the day before that this was also the end of this story.**

 **Anyway, thank you all again so much for putting up with my erratic updates, idiotic rants, evil tendencies, and roller coaster of emotions that I called Valentines. This story seriously wouldn't have happened without you all.**

 **But, there is a chance for a sequel! I have some ideas in my mind, but so fr there's no plot, antagonist, or anything like that. I'm honestly not certain what it'll be. There may just be a story full of fluffy moments with our favorite couple.**

 **Speaking of whom, I am wearing my Val outfit. Because I absolutely had to. XD**

 **AND! I still need a ship name for them. You guys submit your ideas, be it through review or PM, and I'll choose out my favorite, and most likely make it the name for the possible sequel/fluff story.**

 **I wasn't planning on making this A/N so long. Seriously, I just couldn't stop typing. XD Well, goodbye, my dear friends, and I hoped you liked this little adventure as much as I did.**

 **Signing off, (for the first time ever, under any of my names)**

 **~Fangirl7777/StUpeDK!D/FieryCaptainSpiderSanta.**

 **Because I am a complex person.**


End file.
